


We Call A Pitch By Any Other Name Would Sound As Perfect

by PsychoCalixteLove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet, Angst, F/F, Fluff, I'm Actually Writing This, Old Timey English, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Romeo and Juliet AU. Enough said.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this chapter is short. It's only the Prologue, but the chapters will combine scenes from the play to add content so they chapters aren't very short like this one.

“Welcome back, fiction enthusiasts! My name is John Smith and to my left is Gail Abernathy-McKadden Fineberger! You’re listening to The Chorus, your narrator for this story.”

“We are coming to you from the fair city of Verona, where our story takes place.”

“Boy, this feud between these two families has been long standing hasn’t it, Gail?”

“Absolutely John. And this feud erupts into new violence when citizens stain their hands with the blood of other citizens. But that’s not all. Two unlucky children from these families fall in love and eventually commit suicide, which puts an end to their parents’ feud.”

“Wow! So for the next chapters, we will watch the story of their tragic love and their parents’ rage that only their deaths could end. And if you listen carefully enough, we will explain everything we haven’t told through the course of this plot.”


	2. Act I Scenes 1 & 2

Walking through the streets of Verona, Cynthia-Rose and Emily were chatting about the Meyers and their ill-will toward them. The two were only servants to the Mitchell’s, but they felt the need to play along with the old feud between the two families as a way to show loyalty to their masters. Sometimes, the need to prove loyalty went a bit too far, and often times ended bloody. Most of the citizens in Verona couldn’t explain why the Mitchell’s and the Meyer’s were feuding in the first place, but some chose sides as if it were a bet that would be won in the future. Regardless of social class, the servants of each household also felt an immense need to defend their house’s name if it was ever publicly disgraced, which was the foremost reason for street battles breaking out in the middle of the day. “Emily, I swear to it, we shall not take any trash from those filthy Meyer’s,” Cynthia-Rose stated, looking out into the street for any Meyer servants. Emily laughed a little before teasing, “Of course not because we’d be the garbage men.” Cynthia-Rose glared at Emily and felt a bit annoyed at her joking. Cynthia-Rose was one to jump into a fight for no real reason, and always find a way to start a fight if there wasn’t one. Emily was a bit more humble, and wouldn’t try to start a fight just to start one, but she would jump in to defend whoever she thought was right.

“All I’m saying is, if one of them passes us by, I will step closer to the wall to make them walk in the gutter,” Cynthia-Rose clarified, motioning to the gutter with her drawn sword. Emily pulled Cynthia-Rose’s sword back, and scolded her, “That would make you the weak one because the weak ones are pinned to the wall.” Cynthia-Rose knew Emily was right but refused to admit it so she elaborated, “That’s why women with no training in swords are pushed against the wall and get their heads cut off.”

“Do you mean their maidenheads?”

“Yes. Those Meyer men are savage enough to do anything they please with a woman.” Emily looked down the street and spotted Benji with another Meyer servant making their way toward them. “Look yonder. There be Meyer men coming this way,” Emily warned, unsheathing her sword. Cynthia-Rose glanced back at Emily, and told her, “I’ll back you up.”

“You mean by running away?”

“Alright, fine. I’ll let them be the ones to attack us.”

“Great thinking. I’ll frown as they pass.”

“I’ll bite my thumb. If they ignore me, they’ll be disgraced.” Benji came up to the two women as Cynthia-Rose bit her thumb, and he noticed the rude gesture. He grimaced at the two and asked, “Do you bite your thumb at us?” Cynthia-Rose stood up straighter, trying to be intimidating, and whispered to Emily, “Is the law on our side if I say ‘Yes’?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Cynthia-Rose decided to forgo her original plan and instead answered, “No, sir. Not at you.” Cynthia-Rose shrank back just the slightest bit when her confidence wavered with her statement. Emily sensed this, and stepped in, “Are you looking to fight?” Benji was taken aback by the suggestion of a fight because he was a placid person. He never sought to fight anyone, no matter how much they angered him. “No, I do not seek to fight,” Benji said, holding his hands up to show no contempt. Cynthia-Rose wasn’t buying his innocent game, and told him, “If you want to fight, I’m here because Mitchell’s are as good as Meyer’s.” Benji lowered his hands, detected a flaw in Cynthia-Rose’s statement, and pointed out, “But they’re not better than Meyer’s.” At that moment, Pieter came walking down the street, and Cynthia-Rose decided to take action quickly. She raised her sword to Benji and taunted him, “Then draw your sword and then we shall see who has the better employer.” Benji acted on impulse and he reached for his sword, holding it up to Cynthia-Rose’s. Cynthia-Rose attacked first, lunging at Benji’s chest, and Benji recovered with a swipe toward her face. She backed him up into the street, spite in her eyes, and slashed at his legs. He jumped back in time to avoid getting cut and tried to bring the blade down on her head, but it was stopped by Pieter’s sword. “Stop, fools! Sheath your swords, you have no idea what you’re doing!” Pieter commanded with his foreign accent, directing his attention to both combatants.

Benji and Cynthia-Rose scowled at each other for a long while and didn’t notice their scene attracted another person. Chloe, whose ginger hair resembled the hate fire she had for all Meyer’s, walked up with her sword drawn and insulted Pieter, “You fight with these worthless peasants! Turn now Pieter, and face thy death.” Pieter looked back at Chloe and pleaded with her, “I only keep the peace. Now house your sword or help me separate these idiots!” Chloe scoffed and stepped closer to Pieter. “You use a weapon to create peace. I despise such concepts as I despise you and your family! Now come at me, you coward!” Chloe antagonized, jabbing her sword in the air. “Prepare to lose terribly!” Pieter shouted as he came at Chloe with his sword. Chloe easily defended herself, swinging her sword vigorously. Cynthia-Rose and Benji went back to their own fight while Emily picked a fight with the servant that was with Benji. Their small battles grew to a larger scale scene of pandemonium when citizens of the watch joined in on the fighting with clubs and spears, declaring, “Down with the Mitchell’s! And down with the Meyer’s!” The original fighters now had to fight their opponent and other citizens, spinning around with their swords.

Lord Mitchell and his wife, Lady Sheila, stumbled upon the situation and questioned what was going on. When Lord Mitchell realized it was a fight between Mitchell’s kinsman and Meyer’s, he turned to his wife, requesting, “Give me my sword!” His wife pulled him back to her, and chastised him, “No! Why would you ask for a sword?” Then, Lord and Lady Meyer walked onto the scene, Lord Meyer with his sword drawn. Both Lords caught one look at each other, and their anger boiled inside them. “There’s Old Meyer waving his sword at me. Give me my sword!” Lord Mitchell yelled. “Mitchell, you scoundrel!” Lord Meyer shouted back. They tried to go for each other’s throats, but their wives held them back, saying, “Don’t take another step toward an enemy.” Suddenly, Prince Allen walked up with his escort, and admonished, “Rebellious men! Adversaries of Reconciliation! You who face your brethren with spite and malice! You savages that satisfy your rage with pools of other’s blood. You shall be tortured if you don’t throw down your weapons and listen to your indignant Prince!” Everyone tossed their weapons aside and growled at their opponents. Chloe crossed her arms across her chest and drilled holes in the side of Pieter’s head with her ice blue eyes as the Prince continued. “Many times fighting has started because of an offhand comment from one of you two, old Mitchell and Meyer. Many times these virtuous people of Verona had to take up arms and tried to keep the peace. If there be another disturbance such as this one, both of you will pay with your lives! Everyone else, leave now. Mitchell, come with me. Meyer, come to Free-town for further judgment. For the rest of you, I’ll only say this once more: go with peace or be executed.”

With the threat of death, everyone dispersed back to their original tasks. Only Lord and Lady Meyer and Pieter remained. Pieter walked to them with his head hung low like he was about to be blamed for all of the fighting. “What has happened here, Pieter? Were you here when it started?” Lord Meyer asked the distraught Pieter. Pieter raised his head as he knew he wasn’t going to be blamed for this incident, and answered their question. “I drew my sword to break up battling servants, some were from our house, the others from your enemies’ house. That’s when the hot head ginger Chloe came along, jousting her sword at me to rile me up. While we were dueling, more people showed up until the Prince came and separated everyone.” Satisfied with the answer, Lord and Lady Meyer nodded their heads in agreement, but Lady Meyer had another question to ask Pieter. He was about to walk away, but Lady Meyer stepped up and grabbed him by the arm. “Oh, Pieter. Dost thou know where Luisa hath run off to? I’m enthralled she wasn’t in this raucous.” Pieter turned back to his aunt and uncle and sighed for he knew what be of Luisa. “Dear Aunt and Uncle, I had much to think about this morn’ so I went for a walk. In the Sycamore grove which lay west of the city is where I saw your daughter. I went to her, but she caught me and ran away. I predicted she has felt the same as me—distraught and tired of one’s own company. I believe her to be avoiding me, and I was perfectly fine leaving her alone.” Lady Meyer’s expression was a concerned one and she sighed heavily at Pieter’s response.

She let go of Pieter’s arm, and she went back to her husband, holding him for comfort. Lord Meyer then explained, “She’s been there many mornings, crying tears that pour from the oceans of her blue eyes, and make a sad day sadder with her sighs. Though as soon as the sun rises, my distressed daughter comes home to escape the light. She hides away in the darkness of her own bedroom, shutting out all light. That mood of hers will bring bad news unless a smart one can fix what’s irking her.” Pieter pondered what Lord Meyer said, and thought to ask why, but concluded that if Luisa was this isolated she wouldn’t have told anyone. “Has anyone else tried to reach out out her?” Pieter posed instead. As Lord Meyer told Pieter of the many attempts to rid Luisa of her depression, Luisa appeared on sight in clothes typically meant for men to wear, but her parents didn’t care about such insignificance. She was walking toward them, still solemn, and Pieter decided this would be the perfect time to ask about her problem. “Lord and Lady, please step away so I may get the chance to solace my dear cousin,” Pieter requested, mentioning Luisa’s arrival. “Alright, Pieter. I wish you luck. Come, wife, let’s leave,” Lord Meyer said before taking his departure with his wife on his arm. Once they were out of earshot, Luisa stopped by Pieter. Her hair was down in a fairly messy way, and her eyes were red and puffy from the amount of crying she just did.

Her blue eyes seemed darker than they once were before, and this concerned Pieter. “What has your eyes so dark cousin?” Luisa looked at Pieter in the face, sighed, and looked at something else in the distance. “I don’t have the thing that makes life easy and time fly.”

“You mean you’re in love? But I don’t know what you mean by ‘makes life easy’.”

“I love someone, but they don’t love me, and Pieter, I’m gay.” Luisa turned back to Pieter and placed her hand on his shoulder so he was watching her, the utmost concern in her irises. He was looking at her in confusion as he still couldn’t comprehend what she was saying. “If you’re gay, then why do you cry so much? Who do you love anyway?”

“You should disturb the bit of peace I have to make me tell you who I love? That question is not a simple one, and I’m gay because of who I love.”

“Who is?”

“A woman, Pieter. I’m in love with a beautiful woman,” Luisa confessed with sincerity, hoping Pieter didn’t go off on her. When Pieter didn’t respond because he was deep in thought, Luisa looked to the ground and saw the blood stained dirt. “What happened here? Know what? Don’t tell me, I already know. This blood was shed in the name of hatred, but at the center of hatred lies love. Oh, why must love cause such agony? Why must everything be so contradicting? Oh, hateful love! You’re everything but yourself! Good and bad, hungry and satisfied you are, but never the feeling one excites over. That is all I feel with no one to feel it back. Pieter, must you laugh at misery?” Luisa ranted, glancing at Pieter. Pieter was crying, but he managed out, “No, Luisa. I am crying at your misery.” She held his shoulders as she stared him in the eyes and firmly told him, “Do not be sad my cousin for my chest hangs heavily with my sadness and I don’t need your dismay to add to the weight which crushes my chest with its livelihood. Now, I must go for I’m no longer Luisa.” Pieter wiped his eyes hurriedly and stopped her before she got any further. “Wait, you love a woman?”

“Yes, Pieter. A woman whose beauty will be wasted as she has made a vow of celibacy.”

“Then do not think of her. Or look at other women.” Pieter seemed to understand Luisa’s sexuality crisis and didn’t press that matter any further. He typically saw her in men’s clothing so it made sense to him that she would be attracted to the same sex if she dressed as the opposite.

“That is not an easy feat! My heart has confined itself to space which she occupies and refuses to be moved by the likes of other women. You won’t be able to make me forget her. Good day Pieter.”

“I swear it, I will make you forget or I will die trying.”

********

“Lord Meyer has sworn the same oath I have, and we are both under the same penalty. I mean with as old as we are, it shouldn’t be hard to keep the peace,” Lord Mitchell continued, walking down the street. He was with Count Jesse and one of his servants discussing a request the Count has made. Jesse has wished to marry Lord Mitchell’s daughter, Beca, and Lord Mitchell wanted to expand on the matter further. “You both are honorable men, and it’s a shame you’ve been rivals for so long. But have you thought about my offer?” Count Jesse casually mentions, switching the subject. Lord Mitchell stopped walking and turned to the Count. He believed Beca was still a bit young to marry, though she was sixteen, and while he thought Count Jesse was an appropriate suitor for his daughter, it wasn’t his choice to make. He had the right and power to force Beca to marry Count Jesse, but he was kind enough to let Beca make a few decisions in her lifetime. Lord Mitchell placed both of his hands on Jesse’s shoulders, and told him, “Yes, I have. For now, make her love you. If she agrees to marry you, then my blessing will confirm it. I’m having a feast tonight, and I’m going to add you to the list so you may begin to woo her.” Lord Mitchell turned to his servant, handed him a piece of paper, and instructed him, “Go find these people and tell them they’re welcome at my house tonight.”

The servant took the paper as Lord Mitchell and Count Jesse walked away, then he realized he couldn’t read. He needed to find someone who could read, and that’s when he saw Luisa and Pieter coming toward him. He sheepishly walked up to them, briefly hearing their conversation. “All I’m saying is you can find someone else who feels the same about women, and be with them, but secretly because I don’t believe everyone would accept that. They already find it hard to understand your interest in wearing men’s clothing,” Pieter convinced. Luisa just sighed more and responded, “There will never be any other woman who loves me or other women. I just think I’m the product of Lucifer sometimes.”

“If you’re the product of Lucifer, then I am too because I can’t get over this weird feeling I get when I’m around Aksel, you know, one of the Prince’s kinsman?” Luisa shook her head, and they stopped in front of the servant Lord Mitchell sent out, greeting him kindly. “Excuse me sir and . . . madam?” the servant asked, wondering if he got Luisa’s pronouns correct. Luisa nodded her head to reassure him he gendered her right, and he continued, “Are either of you able to read?”

“I can read, give it to me,” Luisa sneered, her irritable mood to blame for her hostility. She took the note the servant had in his hand, and read the names. She ran through the entire list and stopped once she read, “My fair niece Stacie and Livia.” She was in love with Stacie, the one who committed her life to celibacy. Ironic, right? The name made her falter, but she kept reading the names and saw Chloe was also on the list. She finished reading the note, and asked, “Where are these people supposed to go?” She handed the note back to the servant as he answered, “To my master’s house for a feast.”

“Who is your master?”

“I am a servant of the Mitchell house, and if you are not a Meyer, feel free to come and have a cup of wine. Thank you, and have a nice day!” The servant left the two of them quickly, and Pieter almost immediately shouted, “Your love Stacie shall be there, and so will every beautiful woman in Verona! Go and look upon the other faces to compare them to your sweet Stacie. I’m sure you’ll find someone who will make your swan look like a crow.”

“If my eyes deceive me in such a way, may my tears turn to fire and scorch my vision for coercing me to think otherwise.”

“Come on, Luisa. Just compare her to the few women I’ll show you, and you won’t think she’s as beautiful anymore.”

“Fine, I’ll go. But not because you’ll show me other women. I’ll at least get the chance to see the woman I love.”


	3. Act I Scenes 3 - 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens.

Lady Mitchell, Sheila, was trying to find her step-daughter, Beca. She’s looked everywhere else in the house and she still couldn’t find Beca. Finally, Sheila went to Beca’s room in an attempt to find her, and she found Nurse Amy instead. “Excuse me, Nurse. Have you seen my daughter? Please tell her to come see me,” Sheila requested, standing in the middle of Beca’s room. Nurse Amy got frustrated and started to yell, “I swear on my virginity at age twelve, I’ve already summoned her!” Nurse Amy had a foreign accent like the Meyers, but hers originated from far down south. She walked toward the balcony through the open door and poked her head out. “Come, on! No, I just can’t get rid of her! She’s your mother! What do you mean you don’t want to go tonight? Get in here, child!” Amy scolded, pulling Beca into the room by the arm. Beca was annoyed with her stepmother's insistence that she attend the feast and her attitude clearly expressed that fact. “What do you want?! Why is the step-monster here?!” Beca vented, tearing away from Amy’s grip. She laid down on her bed and waited for an answer. “I’m here to tell you exciting news. Nurse, leave us . . . actually stay here and add your advice to this conversation. You know how young Beca is,” Sheila announced, stepping closer to the bed. “I’m not  _ that _ young, Sheila,” Beca whispered under her breath, staring up at the ceiling.

“Yes, I’ll bet my teeth I know her age down to the hour, but sadly I don’t have very many teeth. How many days until Lammastide?” Amy asked, joining the conversation. Sheila turned to her, and answered chastely, “About two weeks.” Amy laughed, slapped her leg, and began to explain, “No matter what day it is, on Lammas Eve, Beca here’ll be seventeen. I remember it well. It’s been fourteen years since I had wrestled a dingo. I’ll never forget it. We were in the dove-house playing together, you and your husband were in Mantua. Like I said, when she saw the dingo, the pretty little thing got excited and tried to pet it like it was a dog. Then, the dingo snapped at us, and there was no need to tell me to protect the young child. By that time, she could run herself. I know this because she had gotten a bruise on her forehead the day before from when she ran straight into a wall. I picked her up, and asked her, ‘Next time you’ll watch where you’re going, yes?’ And the poor thing stopped crying, and said ‘Yes’.” Sheila was getting annoyed by Amy’s seemingly funny story and tried to stop her, “Nurse, stop that. Please be quiet.” Amy was about to start explaining again, but Beca sat up in her bed quickly and told her firmly, “Don’t start again.” Amy sighed, then added, “If I ever live to see you married, my life will be complete.” Sheila’s face lit up at the mention of marriage and she took over the conversation.

“Speaking of marriage, how do you feel about getting married, Beca?” Sheila introduced. Beca looked at Sheila with a dumbstruck expression, and she responded, “You’re kidding, right?” Sheila moved to sit on the edge of Beca’s bed, but a stern gaze from Beca stopped her. “Well, it’s clear you’d rather be alone, so I’ll be brief, but Count Jesse wants your hand in marriage. So, what do you say? Can you love him? He’ll be at the party tonight so you be sure to at least look at him,” Sheila fired off questions. Beca’s lips formed a tight line as her eyes widened and she stared at Sheila in disbelief. Knowing she wouldn’t leave without an answer, Beca just breathed out, “You know I prefer women, but I’ll at least see if I could love Jesse because I still like guys, unfortunately.” Sheila huffed out a breath of frustration at her daughter’s confession as they have had many conversations about her preferences. The conversations usually turned into arguments that ended with Beca being forced to go to confession at the church to “denounce her sins” as Sheila would put it. Their relationship was about as stable as a brick in water. Sheila ignored that part and was about to say something else, but a servant came in and said, “The guests are here, dinner is served, and everything is out of control. If you could please follow straight after me.” Sheila turned to follow the servant and so did the other two in the room, but not without a comment from Beca. “I’m only the slightest bit straight, so I might have a problem with that.”

********

Luisa, Pieter, and their friend Aksel, one of the Prince’s kinsman, were dressed as maskers to enter the party with no one suspecting anything, and they were on their way to the party. Five other maskers were following them, carrying drums and torches. “What do we say when they question our presence?” Luisa asked, sulking internally. Pieter turned around excitedly and told her, “There is no need for an explanation. We’re only here for a dance or two, then we’ll leave.” Luisa groaned at Pieter’s unwillingness to negotiate with her and resigned herself to staying alone for the night. “Hand me a torch then. I’m too sad for dancing so let me be the one to carry the light.” Aksel stopped everyone with a wave of his hand, and he looked at Luisa with a rigid face, convincing her, “No, Luisa. You’re going to dance. Just take Cupid’s wings and fly higher than any woman has before.” Luisa sighed deeply and pleaded with her eyes, but it didn’t work. “I’ve been wounded too deeply by his arrow and am kept down to the level of my extreme sadness. I sink under love’s heavy weight,” Luisa tried, explicating her current mood. “If you’re sinking, then you must be dragging love down with you, and you can’t drag down something as delicate as love,” Aksel continued.

“Is love really delicate? I find it to be too abrasive, too harsh, too rough. It stings like a bee, and leaves you itching with want.”

“When love stings, sting it back. If you refuse to itch, then your bug bite will fade away. Now, give me a mask.” Pieter handed out masks, and they all put them on. Luisa’s mask resembled a cat and matched her dark attire. Pieter’s made him look wolfish, and Aksel’s turned him into a bear-like creature. “Let’s go inside now and start dancing!” Pieter shouted, clasping an arm around Aksel’s shoulders. He could barely control his feelings around his friend, but he tried not to show them. Luisa once again sighed, and requested, “Can I get a torch? Because I’d rather sit this one out.” Aksel broke free of Pieter’s hold, and started to get agitated, persuading, “Stop being a stick in the mud! We’re wasting precious daylight, so let’s go!”

“No, we’re not. It’s night.”

“We’re wasting the light of our torches! You should’ve known what I meant, Luisa!”

“Okay, but let’s not go. I had a dream last night.”

“So did I.”

“Really about what?”

“How dreamers often lie.”

“They dream about the truth.”

“Queen Mab has been with you then?”

“Who’s Queen Mab?” Luisa inquired, not sure where Aksel was going to go with this.

Aksel then began ranting about a small being visiting people in their sleep and giving them certain dreams. As he continued to go on and on about this mythical creature, he seemed to be getting further and further from sanity. He jumped around the group madly and kept explaining almost nothing to a group of already confused people. Once he was clearly out of his right mind, he looked up to the sky and said something about false sex dreams. That’s when Luisa thought it best to step in and stop him before he could do something drastic. She went to him, and grabbed both sides of his face, forcing his gaze back to her. She looked into his eyes, and told him, “That’s enough, Aksel. You go on about nothing.” Aksel calmed down with the warmth of her hands comforting him, and he rationalized, “Right. I’m talking of dreams. Dreams which exist only in an empty mind. Dreams aren’t anything but playful imagination, and can’t be trusted to be anything more.” Luisa checked that Aksel was entirely all right before she released him and went back to her spot beside Pieter. “Dinner is over, and we’re going to get there too late,” Pieter stated, continuing to walk. Luisa recalled her dream from the night before, and shared, “I feel we’ll get there too early, and that this party is the start of my downfall, ending with my death. But whoever controls my life, let them do as they wish! Onward lover boys!”

********

Lord Mitchell had obviously had a few cups of wine because he was wobbly as he greeted every one of the newcomers. Sheila, Lord Mitchell’s cousin, Chloe, and Beca entered the room with him and stood nobly by his side as he invited Aksel, Pieter, Luisa, and the other maskers. “Welcome gentlemen!” Lord Mitchell noticed Luisa among the men and continued, “And welcome lady! The women or gentlemen will join you to dance if you so desire. If they are too shy and refuse, then I’ll swear they have corns on their toes! Come, musicians! Play the music!” The music started to play, and Luisa awkwardly stood at the side, looking around the room. She let her eyes wander over the architecture in the place as Lord Mitchell continued spouting orders at his servants, and finally sat down with his cousin. They had a conversation about the parties they had thirty some years ago after arguing on the number of years it’s been, and Luisa’s eyes came across a young maiden who was standing at the other end of the room: Beca. A serving man passed by her, and she quickly stopped him. “Who is the girl on the arm of that lucky knight?” she asked him, her gaze locked onto Beca. The serving man looked her up and down before he responded, “I do not know ma’am.” Luisa let the man go but didn’t let her sight of Beca go. She fell back against a pillar, which was decorated with paintings of vines and flowers, and held a hand to her chest, feeling her heart pound.

“Oh, she knows how to make the torches look dim with her blazing beauty! She appears out of the darkness like the stars in the night sky! She’s too beautiful to be in this world. She transcends the most beautiful woman in Verona with one look. When this dance ends, I shall find where she stands and hold her hand with my dishonorable one. Have I ever loved before this exact moment? Have my eyes deceived me? For true beauty lies within the soft curves of her face,” Luisa whispered to herself, waiting for the dance to end. Not too far from Luisa, Chloe heard Luisa’s soft whispers and knew a Meyer had invaded. She quickly sent her page to fetch her sword, and Lord Mitchell caught her. “Why do you act hostile, niece?” Chloe glanced at Luisa, who was still against the pillar and gaping, and said, “There is a Meyer in the place.” Lord Mitchell followed Chloe’s gaze to Luisa, and exclaimed, “Ah! It’s young Luisa, in her best clothes! Calm down, Chlo, and leave her alone. She has a reputation for being very dignified in all she does, so there’s no need to quarrel. That’s what I want, and if you respect my wishes, you’ll let it go.” Chloe fumed with seething rage at her uncle’s dismissal of the disrespect, but she vowed to herself, “Luisa may think her little prank is funny now, but she’ll soon see that I won’t tolerate this.” Chloe stormed out of the party and wasn’t seen the rest of the night.

The music stopped, and Luisa made her way to Beca, who was standing on the side of the dance floor. She moved carefully beside her, and reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers. Beca’s hand was a bit smaller, but just as Luisa expected: refreshingly cool, and nimble. Beca’s fingers unconsciously melted into Luisa soft and warm ones, and Beca turned to face the person who touched her so pleasantly. Beca looked up at Luisa, and her breath was immediately taken away. Her lips parted ever so slightly as a rush of air escaped her. Luisa didn’t know what to make of Beca’s blushed cheeks and wide gaze, and she thought she did something wrong. “I’m sorry if my unworthy hand offends you, my lips are here to make things better with a kiss,” Luisa apologized, watching the mouse-masked Beca blush more. “Dost thou know thine touch is soft? I mean, you don’t credit your hand enough. After all, holding palms together is like a kiss,” Beca sputtered, her heart beating faster with anticipation. “We have lips too, meant for prayer. And I’m praying for you to kiss me,” Luisa emphasized, hoping for a kiss. Beca nearly froze at the thought of kissing the lips she couldn’t stop staring at, but managed to reply, “Then finish your prayer and kiss me.” Luisa gave a small chuckle and smile as she bent forward and pressed her lips to Beca’s. She was gentle with her kiss, and Beca felt her heart falter at the contact.

Luisa pulled away, stood back up straight, and said, “Now I have been absolved of my sin.” Beca heard ‘sin’ and nearly freaked out. “Dost my lips now contain the sin from yours?” she hurriedly questioned, not wanting to live with sin. “Sin from me? You’ll encourage crime with your compassion. Give me my sin back,” Luisa commanded before taking Beca’s face in her hands and kissing her again. Beca reciprocated the kiss, holding to Luisa’s waist. They both knew they were in love with each other from that encounter, and regretted pulling away. Luisa removed her hands from Beca’s face, and Beca took her hands from Luisa’s waist. “Your . . . kisses are physically flawless like you’ve studied how,” Beca complimented, not thinking about anything but their kisses. Nurse Amy came up to the two of them, and interrupted, “Becs, your mother is looking for you.” Beca nodded her head to both Luisa and Amy before going off to find her mother. “Who is her mother?” Luisa asked, curious to know more about her new love. “Her mother is the lady of the house, and whoever marries Beca will be very wealthy,” Amy informed, paying attention to other things. Luisa took a step backward, and told herself, “She’s a Mitchell. Oh no, my life is in the hands of my enemy!” Then, Pieter came up to her and said they had to leave. Lord Mitchell stopped them briefly to know why they were leaving, and Pieter explained a fake reason for their departure.

“Ah! You’re right! Let’s go to bed now,” Lord Mitchell declared, and everyone started filing out of the room. Beca stayed where she was with Amy and pointed out several females, trying to find her mystery love. Finally, she came across the right one and sent Amy to find out her name. Beca thought she might die if her love was already married, and then Amy came back. “Her name’s Luisa, and she’s a Meyer. She’s the only daughter of your worst enemy.” Beca gasped at the realization that the only woman she loved was the daughter of the only person she hated. “I loved her too soon without knowing who she was, and I found out who she was too late! Love be damned that it made me fall for my only enemy!” Beca vented, forgetting Amy was near her. Amy looked at her with a confused expression on her face, and Beca lied, “It was a rhyme I learned from someone at the party.” Amy accepted the lie as truth and led Beca to where someone was calling her name.


	4. Act II Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the prologue to the second act.

“Hey, everybody! Welcome back to The Chorus! As you know, I’m John and this is Gail.”

“We are following the story of the embattled lovers, Luisa and Beca.”

“By now, Luisa’s previous love has been cast aside only to be reignited by the flame of two single kisses. Luisa once said she would die for Stacie, but now that she’s met Beca, Stacie has become close to nothing.”

“Now, someone loves Luisa, and she’s in love again, both lovers falling for each other’s good looks. But, Luisa has to profess her love to a woman who’s supposed to be a rival, and Beca has had her heart stolen by the one person she should fear.”

“Because they’re enemies, they don’t get the time to say things lovers do, and Beca being a Mitchell offers her less opportunity, though she’s just as much in love with Luisa.”

“Love gives them power.”

“Time gives them the chance to meet.”

“And they sweeten the extreme danger with intense pleasure.”


	5. Act II Scenes 1 - 3

Luisa stopped dead in her tracks. “What am I doing?” she asked herself. How could she leave when her heart belonged here? She decided to go back to the Mitchell house and hurried to climb over the orchard wall. She landed on the other side and heard Pieter and Aksel calling for her. Aksel was mocking her for her previous love of Stacie, but now she didn’t even falter at the sound of Stacie’s name. Her heart was moved by another. After much arguing, Pieter told Aksel they should probably get home, and that if Luisa didn’t want to be found, there was no point in searching for her. The two of them walked away, and Luisa commented, “It’s hard to joke about wounds when one’s never been cut.” Luisa turned her attention to the Mitchell house and saw a light in a distant window. Suddenly, Beca walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the orchard where Luisa was standing. Beca walked to the end of the balcony, rested her head on her hand, and looked up to the sky with a sigh. “What be the light from yonder window? Ah, t’is my fair Beca. Shines like the morning sun she does, guiding me through the darkness. Shine, beautiful sun. Burn away the envious dark for you are more beautiful than she. Don’t succumb to the dark, my love. Innocence makes the moon look sick. Cast it away! Oh, my sweet love. Dost thou know not how much I love thee? How much I crave to kiss those lips which speak softly? She speaks but says nothing. I will answer her. No, I would be too bold. She leans on her hand, but what I wouldn’t give to be the glove on that hand!” Luisa ranted to herself, taking in Beca’s slightly dismal state.

Luisa walked toward Beca without her noticing that she was there, and heard Beca talking to herself. “Oh, my!” Beca started, intermixed with Luisa’s spoken thoughts. “Speak again, sweet angel. You shine above me like a beautiful winged dove flying down from the heavens,” Luisa whispered to herself. “Oh, Luisa. Why must you be Luisa? Leave thy family and forget your name. Or if you don’t do either, be sworn to my love and I’ll no longer be a Mitchell.” Luisa wondered whether to speak up now or listen some more. She removed her mask, dropped it to the ground, and hid behind a nearby tree to see if Beca would say anything more. “My real enemy is your name. I’d still love you if you were any other name besides Meyer. What is Meyer anyway? It isn’t a part of any man. Just be some other name! What’s in a name? That which we call a pitch by any other name would sound as perfect. Luisa would be as perfect if she didn’t have a name. Trade your name, and you may have me fully.” Luisa stepped out from behind the tree, and quickly called to Beca, “Call me your love, and I shall never be Luisa again!” Beca still couldn’t see Luisa in the darkness below her, but she definitely heard her. “Who stumblest on my private thoughts?” Luisa stepped out more, answering Beca’s question, “I wouldn’t know how to answer with my name for my name be your enemy.”

Beca knew the sound of Luisa’s voice and recognized it as soon as she heard it. Her cheeks began to flame as she thought of Luisa being a mere ten feet from her. “H-How did you get in here? W-Why did you come? If any relatives of mine see you, you will surely die.”

“I flew over the walls. Stone can’t suppress love, and neither can man. So your relatives aren’t a problem.”

“If they see you, they will kill you.”

“A single bad look from you would be worse than twenty of their swords. Look upon me kindly, and I’ll be invincible to their hatred.”

  
“I’d give anything to keep them from seeing you.”

“The darkness shall hide me. And if you don’t love me, I’d rather die than live without you.”

“Oh, Luisa. If you really love me, say it truly. I have not heard of any other women who take such an interest in women besides myself, so don’t think it’s too quick and easy to win my heart. In truth, gorgeous Meyer, I like thee too much for such foolery. Trust me, I would be the most faithful of girls any woman could ask for, but don’t think because you made me love you so easily that my love isn’t serious.”

“My sweet Maus, I swear by the moon—”

“Don’t swear by something so inconsistent. It makes me weary of you love.”

“What should I swear by?”

“Don’t swear at all. You bring me such joy, but everything is happening a bit fast and I don’t want to call this something before we know what it is. Goodnight, my love. I hope you feel the same peace and rest I feel in my heart.”

“You would leave me so dissatisfied?”

“What satisfaction could you have tonight?”

“I confessed my love to you before you asked.” Beca heard Nurse Amy call for her from inside her room, and knew she had to go. She didn’t want to go because she loved Luisa so much, but she couldn’t risk getting her seen. “Dear love, goodbye. I’ll be in there in a second, Amy! Stay here a moment, Luisa.” Beca went into her bedroom for a few seconds, and Luisa stood below the balcony, looking up to the balcony. When Beca didn’t come back for a few minutes, Luisa decided to climb a nearby tree to get up to the balcony so she could give Beca a good night kiss. The higher Luisa climbed, the lighter she felt. Her love for Beca felt better than anything she’d ever felt before, and she couldn’t help herself. She found a sturdy branch to rest on and leaned against the edge of the balcony to await Beca’s return. Beca came back out the door, and jumped, placing a hand over her chest. The sight of Luisa stunned Beca, and she whisper-yelled, “Don’t do that to a girl! It’s pretty terrifying.” Luisa laughed a bit because she saw the blush on Beca’s cheeks as Beca approached her. Luisa had the moon to her back, and this created a halo effect around her, her blonde hair glowing. Beca stopped directly in front of Luisa, pushing a piece of Luisa’s hair behind her ear. Beca stared into Luisa’s eyes as she instructed, “Three things, then it’s goodnight for real my dear Luisa. If your intentions are honorable and you want to marry me, send word to me tomorrow. I’ll send a messenger to you tomorrow for you to tell when we shall be married if it’s legal. I doubt they find our relationship natural.”

“Beca!” Amy called from inside Beca’s room. “I’ll be right there!” Beca shouted back, turning to Luisa. “I bid thee farewell, now. My heart aches to see you go, but I’ll leave you with this.” Beca bent upward and pressed a soft kiss to Luisa’s lips, cradling both sides of Luisa’s face with her hands. Luisa kissed Beca back, holding her waist lovingly. “Beca!” Amy called again. Beca pulled away from the kiss in a hurry, rushing back inside. Luisa watched Beca until she was inside and began to climb down the tree, despite how much it hurt. Leaving Beca was a thousand times worse than being near her, the yearning stronger the farther they were apart. Luisa got halfway down the tree when Beca came back out to ask, “What time should a messenger?” Luisa stopped descending and looked back up at Beca. “By nine o’clock.” Beca nodded her head and motioned for Luisa to come back up for a second. As soon as Luisa was within reach, Beca pulled her into a quick, but passionate kiss. She pushed their foreheads together as their lips parted and promised, “I won’t fail. From now until then, it shall be an eternity without you. Parting is such a sweet sorrow that I’ll say good night until tonight becomes tomorrow.” Luisa smiled and kissed Beca again, pulling away only when Beca had to leave. Beca went back to her room and Luisa finished climbing down the tree. “I hope you sleep well, Maus. I wish I were Sleep and Peace so I may spend the night with you. Now I must go see my priest, to ask for her help and to share my good luck.”

********

“This bright morning is replacing the dark night. Darkness is tripping out of the sun’s path like a man with too much to drink. Before the sun comes up and evaporates the dew, I must fill this basket with medicinal flowers and venomous herbs. Earth signifies nature’s parent and also its tomb. Plants spawned from the Earth eventually die and are buried in the Earth. From Earth comes the many animals and plants seen today, and the Earth provides much nourishment to these creatures. Everything created from nature has some special quality and every one is different. There’s nothing on Earth that is so despicable that it does not provide the Earth with a special quality. With that being said, there’s nothing that can’t be turned evil if used improperly. Innocence can turn to sin if misused, just as sin can be turned to a semblance of innocence through the right activity.” Friar Aubrey was in the field outside the chapel with her basket collecting various herbs and flowers to be used for medicinal purposes when Luisa came to her. She was thinking of how nature, like man, had a sort of duality to it like good and evil. “Inside this weak little flower is medicine and poison. If you smell it, you feel good. But if you taste it, you die. There are two opposing natures in everything, even men,” Friar Aubrey continued. She had already picked several flowers and herbs to use for some of her potions and was just looking for anything to experiment with. “Good Morning, Mother,” Luisa introduced, standing behind Friar Aubrey.

Aubrey turned around, explaining, “Young Luisa. You shouldn’t be up this early unless you’re troubled by some anxiety. You obviously haven’t slept.” Luisa smiled at her also blonde haired, blue-eyed comrade and admitted, “I enjoyed a sweeter rest than sleep, Friar.” Aubrey looked concerned with Luisa’s admittance and worried she had committed wedlock. “Dear Lord forgive you if you have sinned! Were you with Stacie last night?” Luisa was surprised by the question and quickly corrected the situation. “No, Mother. I have forgotten about Stacie all together and have been wounded by love by another. And they have been wounded by love for me as well.” Aubrey released a sigh of relief that Luisa wasn’t going to hell for losing her virginity before getting married. Then confusion kicked in, and Luisa quickly elaborated, “You can cure us both, and I have no ill-will because this will benefit my enemy.” Aubrey was only even more confused by Luisa’s vague explanation and stared at her dumbstruck. Luisa noticed that her poetics weren’t helping to absolve the situation, and she buried her face in her hand, slowly breathing away the frustration. She always forgot that Aubrey was a straightforward person and didn’t understand her lengthy descriptions of love through poetry. “I’ll make this as simple as possible. I have fallen in love with Lord Mitchell’s daughter, and she loves me the same. We’re connected in every way, but we need you to marry us. I’ll tell you later how we met and all of that, but I need you to agree to marry us today.”

“Holy aca-'scuse me?! That’s a quick change! Have you really given up on Stacie, who you loved so much? What happened to all those tears you cried because she didn’t love you? What about those sighs that still fog the early morning because the sun can’t burn them away? What about those groans of pain that ring in my ears to this day? Did all of that mean anything? All of that was for Stacie, and now you’ve changed so suddenly?” Aubrey babbled, curious as to what has happened to Luisa. “You scolded me for loving Stacie because apparently ‘sodomy isn’t allowed and is a sin’,” Luisa retorted, getting impatient. That wasn’t the point Aubrey was trying to make, and Aubrey had to rectify Luisa’s disposition before Luisa did something drastic and sinned. “No, sodomy isn’t allowed to traditional priests. I believe that God’s love is for everyone and if one is blessed with this love for someone of the same sex, then it’s all the same to me. Love and hate know nothing of such things.” Though it didn’t completely quell Luisa’s mood, it did calm her enough to not be irritable. “You told me to pray for forgiveness,” Luisa stated matter-of-factly. Aubrey knew she messed up when she told that to Luisa, and she prayed for her own forgiveness for lying. “I was wrong, okay? My Father always told me ‘Homosexuality is a sin and any homosexuals should be sentenced to death’.”

Luisa’s eyes widened at the statement, and she shouted, “I’m glad you didn’t listen to him!” Both of them were really triggered, but a good laugh removed the tension from the air. The two of them started to walk back to the church and Aubrey agreed, “I shall help you with your wedding, and with any luck, it will stop this hatred between your two families. Possibly turn that hatred into love.”

“Let’s hurry up. I’m in a rush.”

“Take it slowly. Those who rush stumble and fall.”


	6. Act II Scenes 4 - 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's a bit shorter.

“What do you mean Chloe has challenged her to a duel?” Aksel asked, taking a bite of some bread he snatched from the table. Pieter held up a letter from Chloe and handed it to Aksel, responding, “She apparently saw us at the party last night and has declared her revenge on Luisa.” Aksel’s eyes widened dramatically as he realized what this meant for Luisa and he drank some wine before rising from his chair. “She is surely dead. No one has ever faced Chloe and lived to tell the tale. Not to mention she can’t seem to get her head out of the clouds. Speaking of which, did she come home last night?” Aksel questioned, leaning onto the table. Pieter came up behind Aksel and rested his arm on his shoulder. “Not to her father’s house. I asked a servant. And what’s so special about Chloe?”Aksel stood up fully, stared into Pieter’s eyes, and glanced down at his lips for a brief second. “She’s the definition of precision. She pays attention to everything in combat: distance, proportion, and even timing. She was the finest student in fencing school and can hit any button on anyone’s shirt. She knows backhand thrusts, forehand thrusts, and even straight through. She can turn any argument into a swordfight, which she always wins. Anyone fool enough to challenge or to be challenged by her is asking for immediate death.” Concern glazed over Aksel and Pieter’s eyes as they thought of Luisa dying at the hands of a silly duel.

Then, Luisa walked in the open door and stood by the window, looking intently out the glass. Both Aksel and Pieter looked to her and collectively sighed in relief for both the arrival of their dear friend and also for the release of the sexual tension rising between them. “Luisa! Thank God you’re still alive!” Pieter yelled, hugging her tightly. She quickly hugged Pieter back, asking him, “How could I be dead with how alive I feel?” She gazed dreamily out the window, imagining when the messenger will come. “You sure gave us the slip last night,” Aksel pointed out, chewing more bread with wine. Luisa broke her concentration to entertain Aksel’s accusation. “What do you mean of this? Because I assure you, it was all important business.” Aksel gave a small chuckle as he sipped more wine and set the chalice on the table behind him. “You mean ‘flex your muscles’?” he insinuated, beginning a series of sexual punning. Luisa seemed to understand where he was heading with this and played along. “Flex my muscles in curtsies?”

“That’s the target, madam.”

“How polite and courteous of you.”

“Well, I am the pink flower—the master of manners.”

“The pink flower.”

“Oh, yes.”

“Then my pink flower is adorned with pretty flowers.” They all laughed but Pieter’s was a bit forced like he didn’t entirely get the jokes made. Aksel found the joke to be running out of its humor so he ended, “Alright, this joke has killed your pink flower. Your petals are all shriveled up.” Aksel and Luisa shared another laugh while Pieter switched his vision back and forth between the two as he clearly didn’t understand the last comment. Luisa looked back out the window to see Nurse Amy with another Mitchell servant, staring back up at her. An excited feeling welled up inside her and she quickly left the room, Pieter, and Aksel following closely behind. She hurried outside, meeting Amy and the servant by the gate. Amy turned to the servant and she asked for her fan. The servant handed her a fan and Aksel teased, “Good servant, hand her more fans to cover her for that one is too small.” Amy understood the derogatory slur and snapped, “Get out of here! Can you gentleman and lady tell me where I can find young Luisa?” Luisa opened the gate and stepped through, closing the gate behind her. “I could tell you, but Luisa would be older than she was when you started looking for her,” Luisa answered and walked to Amy, presenting herself in the golden sunlight. Amy drew her eyes up and down Luisa’s body as if she were accessing Luisa based on her physical appearance.

“You are just as Beca has described you. A gorgeous specimen. If you be the right Luisa I am looking for, then I wish to talk to you in private,” Amy stated, craning her head to look Luisa in the face. After Pieter and Aksel made some more fun of Amy, they exited the gate and told Luisa, “We’re going to your father’s lunch. Will we see you there?” Luisa nodded, saying she’d follow them later, and turned back to Amy when the two men, who were hiding their feelings from each other, were gone. “I swear, if he says anything against me, I’ll fight him off like he was a dingo and twenty punks like him. Now . . . may I have a word with you please, madam? My young miss has asked me to find you,” Amy resolved. She skipped over the usual if-you-hurt-her-I’ll-hunt-you-down speech, and they cut to the chase of Amy’s purpose of being there. “Please send my love to your lady. I swear to you—”

“I’ll tell her you proposed to her, which is the . . . womanly? . . . thing to do.” Amy hesitated on saying “gentlemanly” because Luisa was not a guy, and she didn’t want to assume things. Seeing Amy was paying attention now, Luisa told her of the plan she had come up with with Friar Aubrey. “Tell her to go to confession at the church this afternoon. At Friar Aubrey’s cell, she can be absolved and be married.” Luisa took Amy’s hand and placed coins in her palm, saying, “Here is a reward for your efforts.” At first, Amy denied the money, but when Luisa insisted, Amy accepted the money and assured Luisa, “This afternoon. She’ll be there.” Amy turned to walk away, and Luisa remembered something else. “Dear nurse. One of my men will visit you behind the abbey in the hour to give you a ladder so I may see Beca tonight. I thank you greatly for your help and I shall repay you for your efforts. Goodbye and please send my love.”

“May God bless you, and another thing. There is a nobleman in town by the name of Jesse who wishes to marry and lay with Beca. She would rather take her chances with a frog, and she scolds me when I tease her for her loving you,” Amy admitted, giggling a bit at her frog joke. Luisa chuckled a bit at the joke too and waved goodbye to Amy. She now had to get ready for her wedding that was less than a few hours away.

********

Beca was anxiously pacing back and forth in her room, waiting for Amy to come back with news of her wedding date. Every minute Amy didn’t come back, the more Beca worried about Luisa’s love for her. “I sent Amy at nine o’clock, it’s noon now. Where has she been? She’s not much older than me so how could she take so long to find my love? I wish lovers could speak to each other through thoughts, they are ten times faster than sunlight,” Beca ranted, becoming very unsure of this plot. She heard Amy enter her chamber, and she was dying for the news. “Amy! What’s happening? Did you find her?” Beca started to ramble, impatient to know if she’ll be wed. Amy sat down, waved her servant away, and groaned, “I’m tired. Leave me be for a minute. I’ve been running around everywhere, and I should’ve known to take your mother’s cardio tip more seriously.”

“I wish you had my energy, and I your news. Come on, I beg you. Speak, Nurse. At least tell me if it’s good or bad, so I may be satisfied with that.”

“Well, you’ve made a foolish choice. She’s not the most polite in the world, but she’s very gentle. And that face, whoa. She’s definitely more beautiful than most women in Verona, and her legs sure do look good in leather breeches. As for her hands, feet, and body, I might be on the same page as you. All perfection, no flaws. Do what you want, but be good. Have you had lunch yet?” Beca was frustrated by Amy’s refusal to tell her of the news she wanted, and her face began to show it. Her cheeks flamed red as she angrily responded, “No, I haven’t. I already knew what you just told me. What did she say about our marriage?”

“My head is pounding from this headache! It’ll probably break into twenty pieces. My back aches like no tomorrow too.” Beca started to rub Amy’s back so she could hurry up with the news, despite being really annoyed with her right now. “My back! Curse you for making me run into town like that. I could’ve gotten sick and died,” Amy continued to complain. “Believe me, I am sorry for causing you pain, but what did my love Luisa say?” Beca probed, pausing her ministrations. Amy sat up reluctantly, and tricked, “Your love Luisa says, like the warm-hearted lady she seems to be, who I think to be as gorgeous as you say,—where is your mother?” Beca nearly slapped Amy across the face for her foolery but managed to keep her temper under control as she remarked, “My mother is inside. What kind of an answer is that? ‘She says, like a warm-hearted lady, ‘Where is your mother’’?”

“My God! Are you really this impatient? You can carry your own messages from now on, but I’ll tell you of what she said.” Amy finally decided to stop pulling on Beca’s leg and answer her actual question. “Do you have permission to take confession today?” Amy inquired, getting to her news.

“I think so, yeah.”

“Then go to Friar Aubrey’s cell. There, you shall find a wife who’s waiting to make you . . . her wife. Look at that, you blush a deep scarlet at the very mention of your love. Go to church. I must go another way to retrieve a ladder. Your love will use this ladder to ascend to your room tonight. I work for your pleasure. But soon, you’ll both be doing wife’s work all night long. You go to Friar Aubrey’s cell, I’ll get lunch.”

“Wish me luck. Thank you, Amy.” With that, Beca ran out of the room and hurried to her wedding.

********

“May the heavens bless this holy act of marriage, so no misfortune may come to you two,” Friar Aubrey wished, waiting with Luisa in her cell. Luisa was wearing her clothes from earlier today and she pulled her hair back into something like a bun. She wore flowers in her hair to add to the elegance of the event, and she couldn’t stop smiling. The love she felt for Beca surpassed every other emotion she could’ve felt in that moment yet it felt completely natural like she was meant to love Beca her whole life. “Amen, but no matter what unfortunate events occur, they can’t take away the joy I feel when I see her face. All that’s left is to join our hands in holy words, then nothing can break us. It’ll be worth it to call her mine,” Luisa said, getting nervous. Friar Aubrey saw how sure Luisa was of their relationship and cautioned her, “Be warned, Luisa. Don’t love too violently for it may have a violent end. Too much of a good thing is not a good thing. That being said, love each other reasonably. Love too fast, and it’ll be worse than loving too slow.” Luisa nodded in understanding and turned around in time to be embraced by Beca, who came in in a rush. Beca wrapped her arms around Luisa’s neck, and Luisa returned the hug around Beca’s waist, holding each other close. Beca rested her head on Luisa’s shoulder, breathing in her cinnamon scent deeply. Luisa nuzzled her cheek into the side of Beca’s head, being careful to not ruin Beca’s hair. After being fully satisfied, they pulled away and Aubrey asked them to follow her to their wedding alter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, the "pink flower" referred to at the beginning of the chapter is a joke for female genitalia. Pretty sure you could figure out what else they were joking about if you thought hard enough.


	7. Act III Scenes 1 & 2

Meanwhile, in Verona, Aksel and Pieter were walking around the streets with other men of theirs’. The day was hot and caused much fatigue within anyone who was caught outside. Pieter begged to go inside somewhere because there were Mitchell’s wandering around and a fight was guaranteed if they stayed out any longer. “Not to mention, I wouldn’t want you to get killed,” Pieter admitted, wrapping his arm around Aksel’s shoulders casually. Aksel laughed, returned the embrace around Pieter’s waist, and leaned into Pieter’s side. “As I don’t want you to get killed, but you’re one of those guys who only gets mad when he’s in the mood, and gets himself mad when he wants to be in the mood,” Aksel explained, looking at Pieter. Pieter looked back, glanced at Aksel’s sturdy face, and asked worriedly, “Am I really one of those guys?” Askel stopped walking, forcing everyone else to stop, and turned fully to Pieter. He held both sides of Pieter’s face in his and stared into his eyes before he answered, “Yes, you are. I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with it, it’s cute actually, but I wanted you to know that anger has a funny way of expressing itself through you.” Pieter held Aksel’s face the same way Aksel was holding his, and clarified, “How is it expressed?” Aksel stepped dangerously close to Pieter, their lips barely an inch or two apart, and whispered, “Through love.” Aksel pressed his lips to Pieter’s in a soft kiss, Pieter’s stubble a bit scratchy.

They pulled away, and Aksel told Pieter, “I love you, sweet Pieter.” Pieter held Aksel’s waist as he answered, “I love you too, precious Aksel.” They kissed once more before they went back to walking, this time holding hands. They didn’t get more than a few steps before they caught sight of Chloe and more Mitchell men and women approaching. Chloe stopped where she was, staring the two men down, and said to her comrades, “Stay close. I shall speak to them.” She continued the small procession all the way until she stopped firmly in front of the two Meyer men. “Afternoon. May I have a word with you gentlemen, or should I say, ladies?” Chloe taunted, noticing their joined hands. Aksel was angered immediately, and he dropped Pieter’s hand as he stepped forward, kind of looking down on Chloe. “You should say a word and a blow with real men,” Aksel sneered, picking a fight with Chloe. Her confidence and demeanor didn’t waver as she reached for her sword, her penetrating blue gaze cutting deep into Aksel. “You’ll find me ready to do so if I’m given enough reason,” Chloe bargained, unsheathing her sword. Aksel was just about to speak when Chloe saw Luisa ride up on a horse behind the Meyer men. “Peace be with you men, here comes the person I’m looking for,” Chloe concluded, turning to Luisa, who was walking toward the confrontation. Chloe studied Luisa’s wardrobe and realized it was similar to her own. Leather breeches, boots, and a shirt with doublet, typical to men, even their hair style was similar. Luisa had her hair pulled back as did Chloe, but she had pieces of hair framing her face. Overall, they looked like kinsman.

“Luisa, you villain!” Chloe jeered, holding her sword out to Luisa. Luisa stopped walking and held up her hands in surrender. “Chloe, I have nothing but love for you, and that allows me to set aside my rage while excusing that insult. The reason for my love is still yet unknown to you, but I am no villain. So goodbye, we will get out of your way,” Luisa disclosed kindly, backing away slowly. Chloe followed Luisa, sword at Luisa’s chest, and chortled, “Your words can’t help you repair the harm you hath inflicted on me. Draw your sword and fight!” Luisa expressly disagreed, and Aksel stepped in, drawing his sword. He held his sword out to Chloe and shouted, “Your resignation makes you weak, Luisa! Fight me, Chloe! For I shall take one of your many lives!” Chloe kept the sword at Luisa and looked to Aksel, her rage from being interrupted boiling inside her. The grimace on her face couldn’t have shown any more animosity toward Aksel and Luisa, but it was clear she wanted someone to fight. If it wasn’t Luisa, it would be Aksel, and she took Aksel up on the offer. In seconds, Chloe spun around and attacked Aksel, knocking his sword way out to the side. Aksel recovered quickly, swiping low at Chloe’s legs. Luisa demanded them to stop fighting, but Aksel continued to jab at Chloe with his words and sword. Luisa saw no other way to stop the fighting besides throwing herself in the middle of it. Unfortunately, when she tried to pull Aksel away from Chloe, Chloe reached under Luisa’s arm and stabbed Aksel. Aksel froze in shock while Chloe withdrew her sword from his body and began to run away with the rest of the Mitchell’s.

Pieter threw his sword down as he saw Aksel’s condition, and ran to him, laying him down gently on the ground. Pieter tried to stop the bleeding, but his vision was blurred by the tears that now streaked his face. Aksel stopped him, brought him closer, and kissed him as passionately as he could. “I love you, dear Pieter. Don’t let anger destroy you as it has me,” Aksel told him before turning to Luisa. “I love you too, sweet Aksel.” Pieter cried into Aksel’s chest as Luisa encouraged, “It’s not that bad. You can heal.” Aksel took in one more shaky breath to scold her, “May a curse plague both your families! I shall die in vain because of your hatred!” He looked at Pieter one more time before he went completely still, dying right there in the street. “His soul has now gone to heaven, where I will see him again when I die,” Pieter mumbled, shutting Aksel’s delicate eyelids. At this time, Chloe walked back onto the scene, unharmed and victorious. Luisa stood, and turned to Chloe. “I loved him, and she killed him without a single scratch on her!” Pieter cried, getting Luisa angry. “You have slain my friend and are cocky about it?! To hell with mercy and consideration! You shall not walk away from this crime unscathed!” Luisa proclaimed, drawing her sword. Chloe laughed maniacally at Luisa and her attempt to intimidate her, and waved her own sword around in a figure eight motion, getting into fighting position.

“Prepare to meet your death, Villain Luisa!” Chloe affirmed, an evil smirk plastered on her face. Luisa got the first blow by going straight for Chloe’s face but was thwarted by a swipe to the right by Chloe. Chloe tried to bring the sword up Luisa’s center, and cut a vertical line into her body, though Luisa brought her sword the opposite direction of Chloe’s. This back and forth of attacks and defenses continued until Chloe was kneeled in front of Luisa, holding her sword horizontally in front of her face to stop Luisa’s sword, which was perpendicular to Chloe’s and was being forced down toward Chloe’s head. “Give up now, Chloe! Before I have to kill you!” Luisa threatened, thinking she had caught Chloe between a rock and hard place. Chloe, while struggling, refused to cede to Luisa, let alone a Meyer, so she snapped back, “You may have me down, but I shall force you onto your back, deceitful Meyer!” Chloe released her grip on one of her hands and promptly grabbed her dagger that was on her right hip. She pulled the blade out and tried to slice Luisa across the stomach, knowing she wasn’t wearing armor. Luisa pulled back, the pressure she was putting on Chloe’s sword relieved, and fortunately, wasn’t cut by Chloe’s surprise blade. Chloe stood back up and came at Luisa with both her sword and dagger. Luisa didn’t pull out her knife, which put her at a disadvantage, and just dodged as many attacks as she could. Finally, as Chloe tried to pull a spin move, Luisa caught Chloe’s sword with her own and drove the dagger from her waistband into Chloe’s back. Chloe stopped all movement and fell to the ground, wounded and bleeding out. Luisa removed her knife from Chloe as Pieter came up behind her and witnessed the death of Chloe. Chloe’s eyes fluttered shut when she died, and Luisa stood there in shock. “What are you still doing here?! The Citizens of the Watch is coming! Run, Luisa! Hide!” Pieter exclaimed, shoving Luisa in the opposite direction the Watch was coming. Luisa stepped back a few feet, muttering, “I’m misfortune’s whore.” Then, like Pieter said, she mounted her horse and escaped the scene.

After Pieter pointed out the bodies to the Watch, Prince Allen, both Lords, both Ladies, and other citizens arrived on sight. “Where are the malicious men who started this quarrel?” Prince Allen asked, looking to Pieter. “Chloe is lying over there dead after she killed your relative Aksel. Then Luisa killed her,” Pieter was about to continue explaining what happened to everyone, but then Sheila jumped in with, “Oh dear Chloe! My sweet niece! The daughter of my sister is dead! Oh, Prince, good man with honor, take revenge for this savage murder by killing one from the Meyer family!” Prince Allen shushed the wife and allowed Pieter to explicate what happened in full detail, swearing on his own life that everything he said was true. Sheila still wasn’t convinced, even after Pieter swore, and she demanded, “Luisa should be killed! Prince, serve justice to the Mitchell’s by executing Luisa. She killed Chloe. Luisa has to die.” Prince Allen was combated by the amount of information and the stress to do right by his people that he snapped. He turned to the crowd of people and flipped out, “Chloe killed Aksel. Luisa killed Chloe. For that, Luisa is henceforth exiled from Verona. You have involved me in your feud. My relative Aksel lies dead because of your bloody rivalry. You Mitchell’s and Meyer’s shall be punished so severely you’ll regret causing me this loss. Praying and begging won’t help get you out of trouble, and I refuse to listen to your pleas. Tell Luisa to leave the city immediately, or else, if she is found, she will be killed. Take away these bodies, and do as I have said. Giving mercy to murderers only breeds more murder.”

********

Beca wished for night to fall. She wanted the day to end so when everyone was asleep, Luisa could come to her and no one would know. “Beauty allows for lovers to make love in the darkness of night. Oh, how I wish night would come so I may learn to submit to my wife and give her the sacred right of my virginity. Let the red brightening my cheeks be calmed, and in the darkness, let me, the awkward and distant virgin, be close to my love in the strange act of sex in a way that is true, innocent, and modest. Come, Luisa, a day in the darkness. Come, gentle and loving night, and bring my sweet Luisa with you. When I die, make her into a beautiful constellation so the world will fall in love with the night, as I have, and forget the scorching sun. Oh, Luisa. I belong to you, but you haven’t taken possession of me yet. Why must the day be so long? I feel like a child for whining so, but I wish for my Luisa already.” As Beca ranted about her longing, Nurse Amy sauntered into the room with the ladder she received from one of Luisa’s men at the abbey. Amy’s face read gloom and despair for she knew of Luisa’s banishment and Chloe’s death. Beca became concerned by the grim vibe Amy personified, and hurriedly asked, “What of the news? Why are you so sad?” Amy went and placed the ladder on the balcony outside before she lamented, “She’s dead! T’is a sad day! She’s ruined! She’s been killed!” Beca worried if Amy was speaking of Luisa, and knew Amy wouldn’t talk about anyone else with her, which led her to believe Luisa was dead.

“How can God be so hateful? I love and marry a woman, and I’m punished this severely?” Beca wondered aloud, hoping she wasn’t going to hell for her sin. Amy didn’t correct Beca’s question and continued to wail, “Who would’ve thought it would be Luisa? Oh, Luisa, Luisa!” Beca was about to start crying, but she was curious as to she would be crying for. “Has Luisa killed herself? Say ‘Yes’ or ‘No’. Or worse, has she been killed? Yes or no? Use the simple words to determine my pain, dear Amy.” Amy rose her head from her hands and realized Beca didn’t know what the situation was. “Chloe is dead, and Luisa has been banished. Luisa killed Chloe and her punishment is banishment,” Amy shared, her eyes wet with tears. Beca gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as she cried. Beca went back and laid on her bed. She then began to admonish herself, “How could I be such a fool to be blinded by love and her charming looks? She’s the most wonderful woman yet she deserves to go to hell! The saint who should be damned! The nightmare dressed as a daydream!”

“Yes, damn her to hell! All women with an appetite for other women are living in sin! Shame on Luisa!” Beca glared at Amy for her insubordination, and her insulting comments, which shamed Beca and her new wife. Then she realized she was chastising Luisa a few seconds ago, and instantly reprimanded Amy and herself. “Hold your tongue, Nurse! No shame should be brought on Luisa. She deserves all the honor I can give her! Oh, I was cruel to be such an animal to her! How can I be a good wife when all I do is scold her? I don’t know who to cry for. My dead cousin, Chloe? Or my banished lover, Luisa? I’m sure my parents are mourning Chloe’s death, so I shall cry for Luisa when their tears are dry. But the ladder is useless now because Luisa is exiled and can not come to me tonight. I will die a virgin and widow! I should just lay here until death takes my virginity!” Amy, upon hearing Beca’s worries, went to Beca and consoled her, “No fear, child. I know where Luisa is hiding so she will come to you tonight. I’ll go to her. She’s in Friar Aubrey’s cell.”

“Oh, please find her! Give her this ring as a symbol of our love. Tell her to come here and take her last goodbye. Oh, how I crave to be in her arms!”


	8. Act III Scenes 3 & 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is really short. The next chapter will contain smut. Woohoo for lesbians in 1530's Italy!

Friar Aubrey walked into her cell as she called out for Luisa, “Luisa! You silly girl! Come out from your hiding!” Luisa turned a corner, tears wetting her face, and she stared Aubrey in the face for a long while. “What’s the news, Aubrey? What more suffering must I go through?” Luisa whined, pawing at her face to remove the tears. Aubrey walked to her and pulled Luisa into a short embrace before holding her at arm’s length. Aubrey switched her grip to Luisa’s cheeks and adamantly told her, “You, my child, know too much of suffering, and you’re not even twenty years of age!” Luisa dropped her gaze when she thought of how much she’s suffered in the past. Her pining for a love who didn’t want her, the whole question of her sexuality, and even the brief period of disownment when she told her parents that she preferred men’s clothes caused her suffering like no other, but this suffering had to be the greatest. Luisa removed Aubrey’s hands from her face and held them in her own, asking, “Is the punishment any better than execution?” Aubrey gave Luisa’s hands a firm squeeze before she responded, “Much gentler, my dear. You won’t die, but you will be banished from Verona.” The shock on Luisa’s face quickly turned back to sorrow when she realized what that meant. Luisa removed her hands from Aubrey’s, placed a hand on her chest, and backed away slowly.

“Please don’t say ‘banishment’. Have mercy and tell me ‘death’. Exile is certainly much worse than death,” Luisa pleaded, backing into a wall. Aubrey couldn’t understand why Luisa would rather die instead of living on her own and this raised her voice slightly. “You should be able to live with this because the world is expanse. You can go explore,” Aubrey reasoned, trying to get Luisa to calm down. Luisa cried more, and shouted, “There is no world outside these walls! Only misery, and torture so being banished from Verona is death! Exile is just a synonym of death!” Aubrey’s temper spiked hearing Luisa whine about living, and she stepped toward Luisa, berating her, “Forget your homo sexiness! Ungratefulness is a deadly sin! Such a selfish and disrespectful girl! The Prince gives you life when you commit a crime punishable by death! He has taken mercy on your soul when you clearly don’t deserve such treatment!” Luisa covered her face with her hands as she cried more for Aubrey’s abrasive admonishment. When her crying was under control, she forced her hands to her sides and raved, “T’is not mercy if I’m tortured! Heaven lies here because Beca, my dear sweet wife, lives here. While I’m gone, everything else can see her, but I can’t get so much as a single touch of her hand. The flies and creatures of hell can see her beautiful face every day while I must live off of the few memories I have of her. Even when she remains a virgin, she turns red as her lips touch because she believes it’s a sin. Oh, Aubrey! Do you not have a knife or something you could use to kill me with?”

“You mad woman! Do you honestly believe—” Aubrey was cut off by a knocking at her door. Aubrey reacted quickly, telling Luisa, “Someone’s here. Go hide!” Luisa didn’t move from her position on the wall as the person at the door knocked harder. “For the love of—would you just go hide?! They will arrest you if they see you! Why must you act so stupidly?” Aubrey wondered, undertones of scolding mixed in. The person at the door knocked again, louder than last time, and Aubrey called, “Hold on one second!” She went to Luisa and told her, “Go hide in my study, now.” Luisa just stood there, her words conveyed through her eyes, and the loud knocking was heard again. Aubrey held up her hands in a strangle position toward Luisa’s neck as she groaned, and she turned around, screaming, “Why must you knock so hard?! What do you want?!” The person on the other side of the door stopped knocking and they said through the door, “Let me in, and I shall reveal what I want. I come from Lady Beca.” Nurse Amy was at the door, and Aubrey knew it was her when she started speaking. Aubrey breathed out a sigh of relief and told Luisa, “You got lucky.” She turned away from Luisa and went to the door, opening it for Amy. “Welcome, noble messenger,” Aubrey greeted as Amy walked in. Amy nodded her head and asked, “Oh, holy Friar. Where is my lady’s wife? Where’s Luisa?” Amy sounded a bit frantic, but her face was entirely calm.

Aubrey motioned to Luisa, who had collapsed to the floor and laid down in her place, and said, “Over on the floor. She’s getting drunk on her tears.” Amy looked to Luisa curled into a ball on her side and sympathized with the woman. “Oh, dear! Painful sympathy! She’s just like Beca, lying on the ground, wailing and sobbing, sobbing and wailing,” Amy cooed, walking toward Luisa. Aubrey stood where she was for a second to say, “What is with women and their emotions? They fall in love, then something bad happens and they’re wishing they’re dead. I swear, they must be bleeding or something because I’ve never seen someone cry so much. If that is the case, I hope they both like the taste of rusty coins.” Aubrey walked to Amy and Luisa, saw Amy trying to coax Luisa off the floor, and smacked herself in the face, leaving her hand to cover her face. “Stand up if you’re really as masculine as you say you are. For Beca’s sake, rise and stand up.” Luisa stopped crying at the sound of Beca’s name and looked desperately at Amy. “How fair’s my lady? Does she think I’m a cold-hearted killer now that I’ve destroyed our joy with the death of a close relative? What does she say of our tainted love?” Luisa interrogated, sitting up on her elbow. Amy lowered to her knees and answered, “She says nothing. She only cries for Chloe’s death and your banishment. She makes to get up, but then falls back on the bed, fussing, ‘Chloe! Oh, Luisa!’” Luisa pained to know Beca was calling her name out like it was killing Beca and wanted to get rid of it. “Aubrey, where is my name embedded in my body?” Luisa asked, pulling out her dagger. “I must cut it out of me.”

Aubrey reached down and snatched the knife from Luisa’s hands, scolding her, “Don’t act out of desolation! I swear on my holy order that you’re more rational and smarter than this! You’ve killed Chloe, but now you’re going to kill yourself. By killing yourself, you’re also killing your wife, who you share your life with. You bring shame upon your natural talent that you waste like a hoarder of money. Not your body, your love, or your mind. That love you promised was a hollow lie! You would be killing the love you vowed to cherish. Get up, child! Your Beca is alive! It was for her that you were nearly killed earlier. Be glad she’s alive! Chloe wanted to kill you, but you killed Chloe. Be joyous about that. Your life is full of blessings, and you’re in love so you have the happiest of blessings.” By now, Luisa was standing back up and listening to Aubrey preach. Her gaze was downcast, but her head was held high. When Aubrey saw Luisa was compliant, she finished, “Go be with your love, as it was determined by your marriage. Climb to her bedroom, and comfort her. Leave before dawn and escape to Mantua where you shall build a life for yourself until we can let everyone know of your marriage and, hopefully, get you pardoned while ending this feud. Go, Nurse. Give my regards to your lady, and tell her to hurry everyone to bed. Luisa will be coming.”

“I will tell my lady of your oncoming, Luisa. Here is a ring she instructed me to give you,” Amy said to Luisa, handing her a silver band engraved with vines to a rose, which was carved out of the same metal the band was. Luisa took the ring and slid it on her finger, and told Amy, “Do so and tell her to prepare to scold me. I must beg her for forgiveness before I am allowed to take her officially as my wife. She has no idea how sorrowful I am, but this ring lifts my spirits.” Amy nodded and left without another word. Aubrey turned back to Luisa, and dismissed her, “Now get out of here, good night. It’s late. Farewell.” Luisa gave Aubrey a hug and said, “It’s sad to leave so soon, but I’m off to the greatest experience of life. Farewell.”

********

Lord Mitchell, Lady Mitchell (Sheila), and Count Jesse were sitting in Lord Mitchell’s office talking about Jesse’s marriage proposal to Beca. “So many bad things have happened that we hadn’t had time to convince Beca to marry you,” Lord Mitchell admitted, actually meaning they haven’t had enough time to convince Beca she’s not a female-leaning bisexual who takes little interest in men. “No fear. Painful times are hard for romance. Well, goodnight. Give my regards to my daughter,” Jesse concluded, turning to make his way out of the room. “I will, and I’ll see what she makes of marriage in the morning,” Sheila assured.

“I think she’ll do as I say. I have no doubt she will do as I say and more. Wife, go to her before you sleep so you may tell her of Jesse’s love for her. And tell her on Wednesday—wait, what’s today?”

“Monday,” Jesse replied.

“Ha! Wednesday is too early. The wedding shall be Thursday! What do you think of that, good sir?”

“I wish tomorrow was Thursday!”

“Well, go on home. Lady, go get Beca ready for this wedding day. Goodbye, Jesse. I’m off to bed, so goodnight."


	9. Act III Scenes 4.5 & 5

Night fell, and Luisa was in Mitchell’s orchard, anticipating the moments to come. She weaved her way through the trees to the balcony, where the ladder was waiting, and she hesitated for a second before she began climbing up to Beca’s chamber. Inside, Beca was sitting impatiently on her bed in a chemise, bodice, and corset, and she lightly bit her lip to quell her uncertainty. She breathed deeply a few times to help, but that only made her more anxious for Luisa’s arrival. She had just got up to go find Amy when Luisa stepped into the door frame that led to the balcony. Beca was so overcome by many emotions that she immediately went to Luisa and hugged her around the waist, almost crying into her chest. Luisa hugged Beca back, and kissed the top of her head, whispering, “Calm down, Maus. I’m here now.” Beca pulled away and gripped Luisa’s cheeks as she kissed Luisa passionately, conveying her love for her wife. Luisa reciprocated the kiss, then pulled away, saying, “There’s something I need to do first.” Beca was confused but followed Luisa to the center of her room in front of the bed. She stood in front of Luisa as Luisa got down on her knees, sitting back on her heels. “What are you doing?” Beca asked, clearly not knowing what Luisa was doing. “I must beg you for forgiveness. I shed blood of a kinsman knowingly, and I have tainted our marriage.”

Beca realized what was going on, and took Luisa’s hands in hers, kneeling down in front of Luisa. “Oh, Luisa. There’s nothing to forgive. I know Chloe would’ve killed you if you hadn’t killed her, so it’s alright,” Beca started, straddling Luisa’s lap and wrapping her arms around Luisa’s neck. Luisa held Beca by the waist, and Beca finished, “I’m glad you were the one to live because I do love Chloe, don’t get me wrong there, but I love you more.” Beca quickly kissed Luisa and pressed her forehead against Luisa’s, a sigh of relief releasing from Luisa. “I love you too, Beca,” Luisa whispered, kissing Beca. “Are you ready?” Luisa asked, cupping Beca’s cheek. “Only if you are,” Beca responded, standing up. Luisa stood up and awkwardly removed her boots, throwing them to the side. She walked to Beca and stared into her eyes for a while before moving her hands to the string on her bodice. Beca didn’t know what to do, so she just let Luisa undress her, waiting to do something. Luisa untied the string, and undid its lacing, pushing the bodice off Beca’s body. Next was her corset, which was blue and black with various patterns. Luisa untied the knot to Beca’s corset and got the garment off Beca’s body. It looked like it was crushing her anyway. All that was left was her chemise or nightgown. Luisa kneeled in front of Beca, took hold of the hem of Beca’s chemise, and slowly pulled the dress off Beca’s body, trailing kisses up Beca’s body.

Luisa got the dress up past Beca’s knees and continued to remove the dress as she placed kisses one by one on the insides of Beca’s thighs, eliciting small gasps from Beca. Beca watched Luisa’s actions closely, and let out a small moan when Luisa kissed particularly close to her clit, which was lightly throbbing. Beca’s hands flew to Luisa’s head and made Luisa chuckle slightly. Luisa pulled the dress up to Beca’s waist and kissed low on her stomach, causing breathing to hitch. Luisa kissed her way up Beca’s stomach and took off the dress over Beca’s head, exposing her naked body. “Just as beautiful as I imagined,” Luisa whispered, kissing Beca’s neck. Beca blushed at the compliment and held her hands to Luisa’s chest. Luisa then removed the various pins and such from Beca’s hair, and ran her fingers through the brunette locks, feeling its softness. Luisa’s kisses came back to Beca’s lips, and Beca wrapped her arms around Luisa’s neck while Luisa held her waist or occasionally brushed Beca’s ass. Luisa pulled back and guided Beca’s hands to the buttons on her black doublet that cut off at her shoulders. Beca figured out how to get the clothing off of Luisa and stiffly got the buttons undone. Luisa slipped the jacket off her shoulders, revealing the corset underneath. Beca was surprised, but then remembered Luisa was a woman too who had a fairly large chest. She blushed when she couldn’t untie the knot on the side, and eventually gave up.

Luisa laughed, and undid the knot herself, taking the corset off. The only things she had left on were her shirt and leather breeches. Beca knew how to take these off because the shirt just came off over Luisa’s head and the breeches had a side knot. Beca settled her hands on Luisa’s waist, pushed the shirt up her torso, and removed it, Luisa’s naked top half a glorious sight. Beca’s jaw dropped and her cheeks burned red as her eyes wandered the expanse of muscle and tanned skin. Luisa took Beca’s hands and placed them at random places on her body, snapping Beca out of her trance. Beca dragged her hands down Luisa’s skin to the ties on her breeches, and quickly unknotted the strings, pushing them down her legs. Beca’s eyes widened at how naturally Luisa’s torso flowed to her long legs, no indication of flaws present. Beca had to pry her eyes up to Luisa’s eyes where she noticed Luisa’s hair was still up. Beca reached up and took out the pin that held Luisa’s hair up, throwing away the flowers delicately placed throughout. Luisa stepped toward Beca, and stared into her eyes lovingly as she held Beca’s hand to her heart, whispering, “I’m yours.” Beca ran her thumb back and forth over Luisa’s skin and brought Luisa’s hand to her own heart, whispering, “And I’m yours.” They smiled at each other, knowing they were officially married and kissed gently. Their kisses deepened, and Luisa’s hands found their way to Beca’s thighs where she picked her up from.

Beca wrapped her arms around Luisa’s neck and her legs around Luisa’s waist as Luisa laid them down on the bed, Luisa between Beca’s legs. Their bodies pressed together, and the contrast between warm and cool felt like the most desirable fire burning in their loins. Beca gasped at the contact but kept kissing Luisa with all the love she could give. Luisa went to kiss Beca’s neck and asked her, “How do you want me to please you? Would you prefer I touched you? Or kissed you?” Beca didn’t know what Luisa meant by either one of her questions and so she just picked one at random. “Kiss me, Luisa.” Beca didn’t know what Luisa would do with that answer, but kissing sounded fine so she went with that. Luisa found Beca’s hands and intertwined their fingers on both hands as she kissed down to Beca’s chest, sucking and pulling at each of Beca’s firm nipples. Beca arched into Luisa and moaned lightly when Luisa bit gently at her breasts. Luisa kissed further down Beca’s stomach, biting intermittently, and settled her head between Beca’s thighs. Beca was gasping and whimpering at Luisa’s actions because she had never felt like this before, so turned on and begging for something she’s never had before. “L-Luisa, pl-please,” Beca pleaded in between small gasps. Luisa smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing to her wife, and hurried to relieve the pressure building in Beca’s core.

Luisa kissed the insides of both Beca’s thighs before she kissed Beca’s pulsating clit, making Beca moan fairly loudly. Beca’s grip on Luisa’s hands tightened and became like a vice as Luisa continued her kissing and sucking. Luisa took Beca to the next level by slipping her tongue inside and sucking harder at her clit. Beca arched off the bed, but Luisa used her face to keep Beca’s hips to the bed while she felt Beca tighten around her mouth. Beca could barely hold her moans inside, and she was screaming Luisa’s name randomly. Luisa picked up her tempo to match the speed Beca breathing at, and soon enough, Beca moaned, “Dear God! Luis—ahhh!” Beca came roughly and laid limply on the bed as Luisa licked her clean. Luisa kissed back up to Beca’s face, holding their hands at equal level to their heads. Luisa kissed Beca deeply and Beca melted underneath Luisa when she tasted herself on Luisa’s lips. Beca had never felt this good in her life with Luisa’s weight resting between her liberated hips and Luisa moving against her in slow, thoughtful motions. Beca wanted Luisa to feel as good as she did, though she had no idea how to, and she used all the force she could muster to flip them onto Luisa’s back, kissing and biting at Luisa’s lower lip. Luisa seemed to know what Beca was trying to do, and pulled away from the kisses, saying, “Beca, wait. I’ll take care of that. You just kiss me and touch me.” Beca kissed Luisa and whined, “I wanted to be the one to do it.” Luisa freed one of her hands and cupped Beca’s cheek, telling her, “Trust me, you’ll be doing a lot more than you think.” Beca reluctantly agreed to Luisa’s plan and made her way between Luisa’s hips.

Luisa moved her free hand in between their bodies and slid two fingers inside herself with a breathy, “Beca.” Luisa bit her lip as her eyes transfixed on Beca’s ever darkening ones. Beca closed the minor distance between them, kissing Luisa passionately. Beca released Luisa’s other hand and forced Luisa’s mouth open enough to sink her tongue inside. Luisa moaned at the intrusion of Beca’s tongue and arched her hips into Beca’s, which pushed her fingers deeper. Beca kissed down to Luisa’s neck, placing open-mouthed kisses on her pulse point. Luisa’s head fell back, and she gasped, “Touch me.” Beca moved one of her hands to Luisa’s hip and the other to Luisa’s breast, caressing the warm flesh. Luisa moaned at the feeling of Beca’s teeth pinching her skin, and slipped another finger inside herself, speeding up her ministrations. Beca left a mark on Luisa’s skin and moved back up to capture Luisa’s lips in another open-mouthed kiss that landed Beca’s tongue in a battle for dominance. Luisa, being weakened by her incoming climax, lost and pulled away, her chest heaving up and down with her heavy breathing. Beca held Luisa’s face in one of her hands while her eyes locked onto Luisa’s, biting her lip at her wife’s state. Luisa’s eyes were wild, pupils blown wide, and her mouth hung open, breath whistling in and out. Beca narrowed her eyes at Luisa, demanding what she wanted with her intense gaze. “Tell me to do it,” Luisa begged, a small moan escaping her lips as she thought of what to do. “Do what?” Luisa nearly went over the edge when she told Beca, “Tell me to come for you, Maus.”

Beca went along with what Luisa was telling her, and lowered herself to Luisa’s ear, biting her earlobe. “Then, cum for me Luisa, “ Beca whispered, unconsciously sexual. Luisa arched her hips into Beca’s and moaned hoarsely as she orgasmed, her fluids coating her fingers. Luisa laid back down on the bed and removed her fingers from herself, taking a moment to catch her breath. Luisa took her hand that wasn’t wet and angled Beca’s head toward hers, commanding her, “Open your mouth.” Beca complied, wondering why, and knew why when Luisa inserted her fingers into her mouth. Beca closed her mouth around the fingers, licking them, and groaning at the taste of Luisa. Luisa laughed at Beca when she licked her lips curiously, trying to taste more of her lover, and Luisa kissed Beca sweetly. Luisa turned them onto Beca’s back, and intertwined the fingers on one of their hands, holding it down to the bed gently. They pressed their foreheads together and kissed every now and again with their eyes closed. “Oh, what ever have I done to deserve your love so sweet and gentle?” Beca asked, smoothing a piece of Luisa’s hair behind her ear. Luisa stared back into Beca’s eyes and leaned onto her forearm, which was beside Beca’s head. She responded kindly, “Thou hath shown me by the light of day a love as sweet and gentle.” With that, Luisa pressed her lips to Beca’s like it was the last time she would ever feel something so special and rolled off of Beca, bringing her close as they fell asleep.

********

The next morning, Luisa woke up with Beca half beneath her, and their legs a tangle of limbs joined together by their intertwined hands across Beca’s body. She opened her eyes to see Beca’s sleeping face barely a foot from her face. She leaned over and kissed her lightly before untangling herself from Beca and sitting up. Luisa looked out the open door she came in last night and sighed because she saw the light and knew she had to leave. She stretched out and made to get her clothes back on, but Beca stirred and caught her wrist. “Must you leave so soon? It’s still a while until dawn,” Beca pleaded, hoping Luisa wasn’t leaving yet. “Sadly, yes, my love. The light outside says it’s dawn. I must leave or I’ll be killed,” Luisa answered, turning slightly. “That’s not the sun, it’s simply a comet come to light your way to Mantua. So please stay. I don’t want you to leave.” Luisa saw the desperation in Beca’s almost tearful eyes, and cuddled back next to her, saying, “Fine. Let me be killed if you so desire me to stay. Welcome death! How are you, sweet Maus? Let’s talk.” Faced with Luisa’s death, Beca immediately changes her mind and starts to cry. “No, we can’t! It is dawn, and you must go. I hate to say this, but we have to part now,” Beca demanded, forcing Luisa to sit up with her. At that second, Nurse Amy came in, breathing heavily as if she had been running, and huffed out, “Sheila is coming! Be careful!”

Both Beca and Luisa looked at each other wide-eyed and scrambled out of bed to get their clothes on. Luisa loosely pulled on her breeches and tied them quickly before she threw her shirt over her head, for going the process of her corset. She grabbed her boots, slid those on, and put on her doublet, not buttoning it. Beca had to find her chemise before she put it onto cover herself and seem like she slept in it. They made their way to the balcony and Luisa lowered the ladder to the ground. Luisa turned around and caught Beca’s face in her hands, kissing her passionately. Beca held Luisa close to her by the waist as she reciprocated the kiss with as much love. Luisa pulled away and told Beca tearfully, “We shall see each other again, and the people will know of our love.” Beca cried more, but said, “I will miss you dearly, Luisa.” Beca kissed Luisa again, tears wetting her cheeks, and started to send Luisa on her way. Luisa stepped onto the ladder, looked at Beca’s solemn expression, and assured her, “As will I Tiny Maus because I love you so.” Beca pulled Luisa back in for one more kiss, and whispered, “I love you too. Now you really must go before you’re killed.” Luisa gave Beca’s hand one more squeeze, and their hands slipped from each other's as Luisa descended to the ground. Beca watched sorrowfully while Luisa dashed through the orchard, turning around once before she was out of sight. Luisa blew Beca a kiss and saw Beca return the kiss prior to climbing down the other side of the wall, and escaping with her life.

“Please, Luck. Bring her back to me before I am older,” Beca wished, more tears falling down her face. She stared out into the streets of Verona, hoping Luisa was escaping without any trouble, and suddenly Sheila called from her bedroom, “Beca, honey! Where are you?” Beca walked into her room, and replied, “I’m here, Sheila.” Beca flopped onto her bed and inhaled Luisa’s scent deeply. Sheila saw the tears on Beca’s face, and explained, “You can’t cry over Chloe’s death forever, and you’ll only be crying because the villain that killed her is still alive.” Beca raised her head from the pillows and asked, “What villain?” Sheila scoffed and walked to the edge of Beca’s bed. “That villain, Luisa.” Beca quietly whispered to herself, “She’s far from a villain,” then told Sheila, “No one could make me grieve more than she.” Sheila saw how resolute Beca was in her words, though she didn’t know Beca was actually grieving Luisa’s exile, and instead said, “I have some wonderful news for you.”

“What news? Tell me.”

“Your father has arranged that on Thursday morning, you are to be wed to Count Jesse.” Beca shot up in bed at the sound of being married and glared at her stepmother with a mix of confusion and anger in her eyes. She didn’t instead to be so vehement, but her toyed with emotions weren’t having it. “I swear to Saint Peter’s Church and Peter himself that I shall not marry the Count, let alone a man! How can I marry this husband without any attraction to men at all?! Please tell my father,  _ Sheila _ that I will not marry a man! I will marry a woman, and I swear that it shall be Luisa, the woman whom you so despise, rather than Count Jesse! That’s really your news!” Sheila was finished with trying to argue with her daughter about her sexuality, and told her, “Know what? You can tell your father himself. See how he takes it. Oh, look! Here he comes.” Lord Mitchell walked in, a smile on his face that turned to a frown when he sensed the tension between the two women. “What’s wrong, Sheila? Have you told her of our decision?” Sheila went to him, and reported, “Yes, but she won’t agree. She refuses to marry a man as she says it.” Lord Mitchell looked between his wife and daughter, raging, “I don’t understand this. She refuses because it’s a man? Of course she’ll be married to a man! Does she think I’ll let her marry a woman and live her life in sin? Our name will be tarnished because of her shamefulness!”

“No it won’t! Me loving women is not a sin! If it’s love, there’s no problem because love is love, no matter who it’s with! I do not mean to offend you, but I wish you could see that I was born this way and I will never love a man in my life!” Beca shouted, expelling more tears into a nearby pillow. Lord Mitchell’s anger skyrocketed at such disrespect from his daughter, and he castigated her, “What is this nonsense?! You tell me you mean no disrespect, then insult me with speak of loving women instead of men! I’ve never heard such absurdity! Being gay is a sin, and is most certainly not love! You are going to marry Count Jesse on Thursday! And if you don’t go willingly, I will drag you there myself! You disgust me, you wretch! You worthless girl! You cry over nothing!” Sheila saw how much berating Lord Mitchell was doing to Beca, and stepped in, “Stop this! Are you mad?” Beca adjusted herself on the bed to be on her knees as she pleaded with her father, “Please, father. I’m begging you to be patient let me say one more thing.”

“Forget it! Don’t talk back to me! You go to church on Thursday, or you don’t call me ‘Father’ again! I feel like slapping you! Sheila, why did we think we were blessed with her? She’s just a curse and a sin waiting to happen!”

“You’re being too irate, dear,” Sheila tried to explain to Lord Mitchell, but he only continued ranting.

“No! My days have been spent trying to find her a suitable husband. Now, I’ve found one every girl dreams of, and she tells me ‘I won’t marry him! I can’t love a man! I’d rather burn in hell for loving women!’ I’ve had it with this whole sexuality thing! If you refuse to love a man, I will never take you into my good graces or do anything for you! I won’t break this promise!” Lord Mitchell stormed out of the room with Sheila close behind, and Beca collapsed onto her bed, wailing into the pillow Luisa slept on. Once she had gotten most of her uncontrollable emotions out, Beca rose and looked to Amy. Amy quietly gave Beca her advice on what to do about the situation since she was the only other one to know of Beca’s marriage to Luisa. When she suggested going on and marrying the Count because Beca would never see Luisa again because she was exiled, Beca pretended to take Amy’s advice so Amy would leave. Amy left, and Beca quietly scolded Amy for making her think of breaking the vows she made with Luisa. Beca thought a little more and decided to go see Friar Aubrey about her situation.


	10. Act IV Scenes 1 - 3

Count Jesse was talking to Friar Aubrey about his plans to marry Beca on Thursday morning and Aubrey was politely listening to what Jesse had to say. “That’s how Lord Mitchell wants it, and I’m not arguing,” Jesse stated, thinking Thursday was the perfect day for their wedding. Aubrey, knowing what she did, thought for a moment before advising, “You said you didn’t know what she thought of the marriage. That’s a tricky thing to do, and I don’t like it.” Aubrey had a point. Forced marriages often times didn’t end well, but Jesse was determined to marry Beca. “She’s been too busy crying over Chloe’s death so I haven’t been able to speak words of love to her. Her father thinks it is dangerous for her to cry so much, and if she had someone to be with, she wouldn’t cry anymore, which is the reason why this is rushed,” Jesse explained. Aubrey simply nodded her head calmly, but inside she was screaming, “I wish I didn’t know why this shouldn’t be rushed!” Aubrey noticed Beca coming toward them, and pointed out to Jesse, “Here comes the fair lady now.” Beca stopped in front of the two of them, clearly annoyed to see Jesse, and looked to Aubrey hopefully. Jesse was the first to speak up, “Hello, my lady and wife.” Beca quickly glanced at him and said chastely, “Hey, yeah . . . no. Not until after we’re married.” She turned to Aubrey immediately after, asking her, “Can we talk somewhere?”

Jesse didn’t get the hint and continued talking anyway, “I see you have come to make confession to Friar Aubrey.” Beca huffed out a frustrated breath and angrily turned to him, telling him, “If I were to answer to that, I’d be confessing to you. Now, do you have time for me now, Friar? Or should I come back at evening mass? When I won’t be interrupted.” Beca went back to Aubrey after subtly insulting Jesse with sarcasm. “I have time to speak to you now, sad child. Jesse, I may ask you to leave us two alone,” Aubrey dismissed, sending Jesse on his way. Jesse took a step toward Beca, kissed her, and promised, “I shall wake you early on Thursday. For now, goodbye and keep this holy kiss.” Jesse left, and as soon as he was gone, Beca furiously wiped her lips, trying to rid of the horrid kiss Jesse gave her and started yelling frantically, “This disaster is beyond everything!” Beca began pacing back and forth as Aubrey tried to calm her down. “I have heard of your problem, and I’m afraid I don’t know how to solve it. You have to marry Jesse on Thursday, and there’s nothing that can delay it.” Beca stopped pacing and gaped at Aubrey for the same reason she did Amy. “Aubrey! Why would you—Ugh!—Don’t tell me you know of my situation unless you have a solution!” Beca screamed, picking up a knife nearby. “If you who are so smart can’t think of something, take my solution. God joined my heart to Luisa’s, and you joined our hands. Before I’m married to another person—who I have no interest in—I’ll kill myself. Caught in the middle of this, I’ll be rational and solve this problem you can’t solve. If what you’re about to say is not a solution, I want to die.”

Aubrey breathed out a slow breath, looked up to the figurative heavens, and asked, “Why is the first thing these two turn to is suicide? Seriously.” When she didn’t get an immediate answer, she looked back to Beca and informed, “Wait. If you are so desperate for death instead of marrying Jesse, we must act boldly by trying to imitate death. If you dare to pull it off, you may escape this shameful position.” Beca set the knife back down, listening to Aubrey, and released a sigh of relief. “You may tell me to do anything that will kill me, and I’ll do it for the sake of staying a true wife.” Aubrey knew Beca was willing to take her suggestion so she went to Beca and explained, “Now, go home and be joyful. Tell your parents you will marry Jesse, despite your sexual preference, and make sure you are alone tomorrow night. Tomorrow is Wednesday, and you must not let your Nurse stay with you in the night.” Aubrey hands Beca a vial, “When you go to bed, mix this with alcohol and drink all of it. You shall find yourself in a death-like sleep that will stop your heartbeat and breathing. Your skin will be cold and all your color will drain from your lips and cheeks. That will give the impression you’re dead for forty-two hours and you should wake as if Luisa had sung you to sleep. Then, on Thursday morning, when Jesse comes to get you for your wedding, he will find you seemingly dead. And, as tradition calls, you’ll be dressed in your finest clothes and placed in the Mitchell tomb. In the meantime, I will send word to Luisa of the plan and she’ll come here under the cover of darkness so we can keep watch until you wake up. That night, Luisa shall take you back to Mantua with her and you two can live out your days together, but only if you don’t change your mind like a child.”

“Don’t speak of fear when I have none. Love give me strength and strength help me pull this off,” Beca prayed. Aubrey gave Beca a quick hug, and told her, “I shall send my letter with Friar Jessica quickly to Mantua.” They parted ways and began their parts of the plan.

********

Lord Mitchell was ordering servants around like crazy in order to prepare for this wedding, demanding the best chefs for the ceremony. He got so lost in the preparations, he nearly forgot to ask where Beca was in all the chaos. He just sent a servant out to find twenty cooks when he snapped his fingers at Amy, who had appeared at his side not long afterward. “We’re so unprepared for this wedding. Nurse, has Beca left to go to confession with the Friar?” Lord Mitchell proposed, sending another servant away with the guest list. Amy followed Lord Mitchell as he scrambled around the great dining hall and responded, “Yes, she has.” Lord Mitchell silently thanked the heavens that his daughter had some common sense to confess her sins and said, “There’s a chance that’ll do her some good. Convince her she’s not a faggot.” Amy slightly winced inwardly at the slur for Beca and was glad Beca hadn’t heard it as she walked in with a smile on her face. “Look, there she is. Coming from confession with the utmost joy on her face,” Amy switched subjects to avoid going further into the world of rude comments. Lord Mitchell looked to Beca, his mood going serious, and quizzed, “Where have you been, my stubborn daughter?” Beca stopped in front of her father and exhaled calmly.

She looked Lord Mitchell in the face before she admitted, “I went to a place where I learned it is a sin to disobey my father and love women because I am a woman as well. Holy Friar Aubrey has guided me to beg for forgiveness on my knees not only for disrespecting you but also for preferring women to men.” Beca kneeled in front of Lord Mitchell and continued. “Dear Father, I beg you to forgive me. I shall listen to you from now and always. If you tell me to love men, I will oblige to please you.” Lord Mitchell was surprised by his daughter’s sudden turn around but didn’t question it as he instructed to no specific person, “Go find Count Jesse and tell him of this splendid news. We should move the wedding to tomorrow morning.” Beca kind of freaked out when she heard the proclamation but didn’t let her worry show when she pointed out, “I saw the man at Friar Aubrey’s cell. I treated him with as much as I could while still being modest.” Lord Mitchell’s face grew brighter at the statement of respect, and he commanded Beca up off the floor. “This is how it should be. I want to see Jesse immediately. This city owes the greatest debt to the Friar,” Lord Mitchell announced. Beca turned to Amy to ask her, “Will you help me choose my outfit and jewelry I shall wear tomorrow?” Amy nodded her head and Sheila walked in, confused to the rush. Beca and Amy left, and Lord Mitchell explained the changes to his wife.

********

Beca and Amy had picked out the best clothes Beca had to wear for the wedding tomorrow, laying them out on a table in the room. The dress was white and had a box cut neckline that was lined with gold lace. The dress went to the floor when Beca wore it and the sleeves were tight fitting, ending at her wrist. White fabric was hard to come by because it was so expensive to make and keep clean, but Lord Mitchell thought his daughter should have something nice to wear for her wedding day. “Yes, this is the best. Amy, please leave me alone for tonight. I have much praying to do. You know as well as anyone that my life is disturbed and I have lived with sin in all my days of loving women,” Beca requested, seeing Sheila walk in. Sheila stopped when she was a few feet from Beca and offered her help. Beca kindly declined and told Sheila she wanted to be left alone, that Amy could stay with her for the night. Sheila accepted and dismissed herself and Amy followed behind her. Once the two of them were gone, Beca sat on her bed with the vial Aubrey gave her and contemplated her actions. She wondered whether the potion would actually work or if Aubrey was trying to poison her, and thought about calling Amy back. After worrying for a few minutes and a lot of talking to herself, Beca rationalized that Aubrey had the best intentions and drank the potion, falling back onto her bed limply in the cover of her bed curtains.


	11. Act IV Scenes 4 & 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is really really short. The rest of Act IV was barely a few pages.

Early Wednesday morning, Sheila instructed Amy to take some keys and get more spices for the chefs. Amy took the keys and said they needed more quinces and dates in the pastry kitchen as Lord Mitchell walked in hurriedly. He hadn’t slept since the two women saw him last, and it was obvious from the wild look in his eyes. He ordered various servants to certain places, yelling on how little time they had, and scrambled around. “You sure you don’t want to get some sleep? You’ll be sick by tomorrow,” Amy asked, concerned for Lord Mitchell’s health. His head snapped toward her and he mocked, “Nonsense! I’ve stayed up for far less important matters, and I’ve never gotten sick.” Sheila and Amy shared a sigh of futility, and Sheila continued, “Yes, you were a ladies’ man in your time, but I’ll make sure you don’t stay up much later.” She and Amy left the room, leaving Lord Mitchell with the servants who were still up. A few servants walked in with logs, baskets, and spits for the chefs. Lord Mitchell briefly questioned them of their possessions before letting them go to the kitchen and telling another servant to get drier logs. Lord Mitchell began to hear music coming from a distance and knew Count Jesse was coming for the wedding. “Nurse! Come back here!” Lord Mitchell commanded, Amy walking back into the room. “Go wake up Beca. Jesse is here. Get her dressed while I speak to her bridegroom. Hurry!”

********

Amy walked into Beca’s room to get her up for the wedding and called out for her, “Becs! Bec! Beca! Sleepy head! Hello? Are you not going to answer me? Well, you’ll need your beauty sleep anyway. You’re probably not going to get any tomorrow night. Forgive me, but you must be so asleep right now and I need to wake you up.” Amy went over to the bed and opened the curtains to find Beca in last night’s clothes and lying still across her bed. “What? You’re in the clothes last night, but you’re still asleep. I have to wake you up unless,” Amy pondered, realizing what has happened. “Oh no! Oh no! Help! Help! My lady’s dead! Lord! Lady!” Sheila walked into the room, asking, “Why must you scream so?” Amy motioned to the bed, “Such a sad day!” Sheila didn’t know what Amy meant until she went to the bed and saw Beca just lying there, seemingly dead. “Oh dear Lord! She’s gone! Call for help! Help!” Sheila yelled, attracting the attention of Lord Mitchell. He entered the room and scolded, “Bring Beca out here! Jesse has arrived!” Amy quickly told him, “No! She’s dead! Deceased! Curse this day!” Lord Mitchell checked if Amy’s statement was correct, and they all began to mourn together as Friar Aubrey, Count Jesse, and musicians walked into the room.

“Is Beca ready?” Friar Aubrey asked joyously, a combination of question and hilarity in her voice because she knew of Beca’s condition. Lord Mitchell looked up from his place and explained, “She’s ready to go, but never to return. Jesse, my boy, last night, death has taken your precious flower of a wife and deflowered her. Death is all I have now.” Jesse, fairly angry at the situation, stepped forward and accused, “Have I waited so long for this morning only to see this?” His turbulence sent everyone on mourning calls, screaming out and cursing death for what it has done to this day. Sheila yelled about how Beca was her only daughter, even if she was a step-daughter, and how death has taken her. Amy ranted about how the day was painful and cursed, while Lord Mitchell had a variation of Sheila’s speech. Jesse had a small blurb about love dying before Aubrey jumped in, reprimanding, “Quiet, for shame! The solution for your mourning is not more mourning, This child was created with heaven, and now she’s with heaven. She’s in a better place. All you could do for her was raise her well and give her the best life. Now that she’s in heaven, you’re mad because you loved her. Dry up your tears and place rosemary over her. In accordance with tradition, you shall dress her in her best clothes and carry her to the church so you may mourn before taking her to the Mitchell tomb.”

“Now, everything for the wedding will be used in a funeral! Our joyous feast becomes a morbid potluck, our happy lyrics become tales of woe, and our love has turned to suffering!” Lord Mitchell wailed, burying his face dramatically in the bed sheets. Aubrey spoke up once more, “I think it best we left now. Everyone must prepare her body for burial. The heavens have threatened you enough for some past sin so don’t go against heaven by trying to go against its will.” Aubrey, Jesse, Lord Mitchell, and Sheila all left to go change the plans for the day and prepare for a funeral.


	12. Act V

In Mantua, Luisa had made herself a fairly comfortable life with a steady job, cozy home, and even hired a few servants. The only thing that was missing from her life was her wife Beca. She dearly missed her Tiny Maus, and she wished the Prince would pardon her so she could spend her days with Beca either in Verona or Mantua. She, unfortunately, knew that would take time, and time was the one thing keeping them apart. At least, as far as she knew. She was in her office, composing a new piece of music for the musicians to play, and she was finding the right notes to finish the melody in the sixteenth beat of the second measure in the third part. So far, the melody switches between two differing sixteenth notes then has two-quarter notes, progressively getting higher, then the beginning repeats until it drops down a note. She imagined the piece would be played in concert to create a sort of sonic mastery. Her concentration was broken when one of her servants, Adrien, walked into the room, looking a bit panicked. Luisa almost entirely disregarded his dismay because he was typically like this and asked, “Do you carry news from Verona? Did you bring a letter from the Friar? How is my Tiny Maus? Is my father well? How is my Beca? I only asked twice because nothing can be wrong if she’s fine.” Adrien took a second to catch his breath and to comprehend the questions Luisa rapid fired.

“Then nothing is wrong because she’s fine. She sleeps with her relatives in the Mitchell tomb, I saw her buried there. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but she’s dead. Forgive me, madam but you said that was my job and so I rushed here as fast as possible,” Adrien explained, breathing in deeply. Luisa stopped all her movements, her writing utensil stuck midair with her poised hand, and she blinked a few times as if she was still processing his words. Her empty hand balled itself into a fist, her nails digging into her palm, and she rigidly stated, “Get some ink and paper and hire some horses. I ride for Verona tonight.” She stood, tossing her quill down, and made to leave the room. Adrien tried to convince her to not do anything severe, but she just commanded him to his task again and left for the Apothecary’s shop. She remembered the Apothecary’s shop was closed because it was a holiday, but she entered the small shop anyway. She walked to the large table in the middle of the shop and yelled, “Apothecary! Where are you?!” When she didn’t get a response, Luisa called again, “Lilly! I know you’re here!” Reluctantly, Lilly showed up from underneath the table, rising from the other side of the table. Lilly gave Luisa a brief nod, signifying she was listening, and Luisa requested, “I need a poison that kills a man in seconds.” Lilly thought for a second before whispering very very quietly and rapidly, “I have some lethal poison like that, but as you know it’s illegal to sell those in Mantua.”

Luisa barely heard what Lilly said, but made out the legal imposition enough to re feud, “I can see you’re poor so take this money and become rich.” Luisa held up a small bag that had forty gold coins in exchange for the poison, and Lilly’s eyes grew wide. Lilly finally caved, mumbled to Luisa, “I do this because I’m poor, not because I want to,” and handed Luisa a small bottle to her right. Luisa handed Lilly the bag of money and said goodbye, resolving, “Now, I must take this to my sweet Beca’s tomb and use it.”

********

Friar Jessica entered Friar Aubrey’s cell with a quick holler, “Holy Franciscan Friar! Sister, hey!” Aubrey heard the call and knew Jessica had come to see her. Assuming the letter to Luisa had been delivered, Aubrey went to Jessica and asked, “What did Luisa say? If she said nothing, what note did she send back?” Jessica silently avoided Aubrey’s intense gaze, casually covering her face with her hand as she turned her head away, and muttered, “I . . . um . . . didn’t deliver the letter.” Aubrey’s surprise was evident as she interjected, “Aca-’scuse me?” Jessica kept looking at the ground and murmured, “Aca-believe it.” Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose, sighed heavily, and asked, “Why couldn’t you deliver the letter, Jessica?”

“I went to find Friar Ashley to come with me, but then we got stuck in quarantine because we were suspected to have the plague.” Aubrey stared at Jessica long and hard, expressing her disappointment, before she told Jessica, “That letter had important information! Okay, just give me the letter and go get me a crowbar. Bring it straight back here. Poor Beca will wake up and Luisa won’t be there, but I could hide her in here until I can find some other way.” Jessica went to get a crowbar as she was instructed, and Aubrey had to take a moment to compose herself before she got her stress vomiting.

********

Count Jesse and his page wandered through the graveyard until they came across their destination. Jesse turned to his page and took the flowers from the boy. “Leave me alone, and put the torch out. Whistle if you see anyone coming,” Jesse directed, and the boy complied, hiding in a nearby bush. Jesse walked up to the Mitchell tomb, spread the flowers at the entrance, and began to say words of love for Beca. He vowed to come back every night and water the flowers he laid down, or if he couldn’t do that, he would bring flowers to her grave every night and weep for her. As Jesse placed his hand on the door, he heard his page whistle. Jesse quickly hid behind a bush because he saw the person coming had a torch. Soon, Luisa and Adrien appeared from the darkness with various items. “Give me the light. I also need that pickaxe and crowbar. In the morning, take this letter to my father. Now, Adrien, stay away from here or I swear I will tear to bits,” Luisa threatened, getting the items she requested. Adrien nodded his head, and Luisa handed him a small bag of money. “Go, friend. Live prosperously.”

Despite what he promised, Adrien hid nearby and fell asleep, worried of Luisa’s intentions. Jesse watched Luisa start to open the tomb, realized who she was, and jumped out from his hiding place. “I’ve got you, villain! Come with me and obey! You shall die.” Luisa stopped what she was doing and placed her tools down. She turned to him with tears in her eyes and said, “I shall indeed, which is why I’m here. Go, leave me be. Don’t make me more distressed than I already am, I’d rather not commit another crime. Go, now and say a mad woman let you live.” Jesse refused to leave and Luisa drew her sword, provoking the two into a fight. Jesse’s page, seeing the fight, went to get the watch and ignored the rest of the fight. After the page left, Luisa stabbed Jesse in the stomach, causing to fall to the ground. He was dying rapidly, and he managed to sputter out, “If you truly are merciful, place me in the tomb next to Beca.” Luisa started crying, but she looked at Jesse’s face and remembered he was Aksel’s relative. She thought for a while and realized Adrien told her something about Jesse marrying Beca, immediately taking pity on both herself and Jesse. She finished opening the tomb, opened the door, and revealed Beca’s unconscious body lying on a table. She pulled Jesse into the tomb and laid him down in the tomb gently. She wandered around the tomb, gazed upon all the previously dead Mitchell’s, and finally stopped at Beca’s body. Luisa took one glance at her wife’s unconscious body and felt her heart shatter. Tears wouldn’t stop flowing from her eyes and down her face.

Luisa reached out and cupped Beca’s cheek with her palm, feeling the smooth warmth of her wife’s cheek again. “My dear Maus. How could Death take you from me? He sucked the sweetness from your lungs but left your everlasting beauty. Your cheeks and lips still burn red at my touch for Death haven't yet turned you pale,” Luisa mourned, glancing up. She saw Chloe’s body and went to its resting place. “Oh, Chloe! You lie there in your disgraceful veil of bloody death! What better revenge can I give you besides killing the person who so slain you too young? Forgive me, ginger!” Luisa wailed, moving back to Beca. “Dear Beca, how are you still so beautiful? Why should I think the horrible beast of death keeps you here to be his mistress? I won’t think of such things and lay with you instead, forever.” Luisa climbed onto the table and laid down next to Beca. “I shall forget everything that caused trouble in life, and only remember what I had with you. The brief moments of happiness we shared, the love we had for each other, and even the one time we slept together. Eyes, look for one last time! Arms, have your last embrace! Lips, which be the doors of breath, seal the deal I have made with death through an honorable kiss.” Luisa leaned over and pressed her lips to Beca’s, conveying all the love and emotion she had in her heart. Luisa pulled away, studied Beca’s face, and sat up, pulling out the bottle of poison. She uncorked the bottle, and said, “Bitter poison, lead me to my unsavory death! Here is to my dear love!” Luisa drank the whole bottle of poison as Beca stirred and opened her eyes. Beca looked around, saw Luisa, and sat up next to her with a smile on her face.

It wasn’t until Luisa saw Beca’s smiling face that she realized she made a grave mistake. Luisa let her mouth hang open as she felt herself start to die. Beca was concerned from Luisa’s tear-stained face and could only watch while Luisa slowly laid back down, ultimately dying. Beca pulled Luisa into her lap, crying after seeing her lover die before her eyes. Outside, Friar Aubrey arrived with a lantern, shovel, and crowbar. She was surprised by Adrien moving around in the bushes and asked him what was going on. Once Adrien explained who he was and what has happened as far as he knows, Aubrey moved to the entrance of the tomb, growing concerned by the bloodshed. She walked into the tomb to find the horrifying sight she didn’t want. Beca kneeled on her table, Luisa lying dead across her lap, and she was crying as hard as she could into Luisa’s chest. Jesse was beside the table, also dead, but he seemed at peace. Beca looked up from Luisa’s chest, saw Aubrey, and whimpered, “Why has she killed herself? Why would she do that to us?” The sounds of the watch echoed in the distance and Aubrey knew they didn’t have much time before they were caught. “Never mind that. I’ll explain later. Come with me, I shall hide you in the sisterhood,” Aubrey persuaded, trying to get Beca to go with her. “No! I can’t leave her here! I love her too much! You go!” Beca yelled hysterically, looking over Luisa’s body. With a groan, Aubrey left and went out of the tomb.

Beca’s gaze found its way to Luisa’s hands where the empty bottle was, and she removed the bottle, saying, “She drank poison to kill herself, all of it. Thanks for leaving me some! Maybe there’s still enough on her lips for me to die.” Beca bent down and kissed Luisa’s lips, finding no poison. “Your lips are soft and warm like they always were,” Beca commented, caressing Luisa’s cheek gently. Beca closed Luisa’s eyes, resolved that her lover was dead, and cried more. “Lead, boy! Which way?” the chief watchman shouted, alerting Beca. She started to freak out, knowing she’d be executed if she was found, and saw Luisa’s dagger on her hip. Beca pulled out the knife, looked down at Luisa in her lap, and resigned, “I shall see you in death, my love. Let this dagger pierce me true and convince my breath to stop. Sheath yourself inside my heart, and thus, I die.” Beca let out a sharp cry as she drove the blade deep into herself, falling down dead next to Luisa. The chief watchman entered after directing some other watchman and exclaimed, “This is tragic! Jesse’s lying dead, Beca is bleeding, and who appears to be Luisa has died as well. Didn’t expect to see this! Okay, then. Go get the Prince. Wake up the Mitchell’s and the Meyer’s!” Several watchmen exit and the first one comes back with Adrien. The second comes back with Friar Aubrey, who was crying to no end. The Prince came in not long after, demanding, “What crime happened so early that I have to wake up before normal time?” Lord Mitchell and Sheila came in and explained there was a riot coming toward them.

“What is everyone crying about?” Prince Allen requested, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The chief watchman stepped forward and told him, “Prince, here lies Count Jesse dead. And Luisa. And Beca. She was dead before, but now she’s bleeding and has been dead for a short while.” Prince Allen asked for an explanation of how these murders came about, and the chief offered up Adrien and Aubrey for the answer. Lord Meyer entered alone, and Prince asked, “Where’s your wife? What happened to her?” Lord Meyer exhaled sadly, answering, “Alas, my wife has died. The news of Luisa’s exile has broken her heart and stolen her breath. What further pain must I experience at my age?” The Prince motioned to the table across the room, and Lord Meyer saw Luisa’s dead body. He immediately scolded her for dying before he did, and Prince Allen reprimanded him for doing so. “Who knows what happened here?” Prince Allen called to the crowd of people. Aubrey stepped up, explaining, “I shall explain in as few words as possible. Luisa and Beca, who lay there dead, were married on the day Chloe was killed. Her death led to Luisa’s banishment. Beca was crying for Luisa, not Chloe’s death. In the haste to cure her sadness, her parents arranged a marriage to Jesse. She came to me for a solution, and I gave her a potion that sent her to sleep, making her seemingly dead. I wrote to Luisa about the plan, but the message was never delivered because Friar Jessica was held up by an accident. I came here at the hour Beca was supposed the wake-up, but by the time I got here, Jesse was dead so was Luisa and Beca was mourning for her death. The watch coming scared me away and out of desperation, Beca killed herself. You can ask the Nurse, she knew of the marriage as well.”

Prince Allen confirmed Aubrey’s story with the letter Adrien was going to deliver to Lord Meyer and Jesse’s page. He called Lord Meyer and Lord Mitchell to his side while he chided them, “Do you see what your hatred has brought upon you? That the heavens find a way to kill your happiness through love. I lost several relatives as well because I looked the other way when your feud flared. Everyone is punished!” Realizing their faults, Lord Mitchell and Meyer came together and shook hands, ending the feud formally. “To be honest, I was only mad with Beca for being gay because I secretly am too,” Lord Mitchell whispered to Lord Meyer. Lord Meyer gave him a curious yet knowing look as if he reciprocated the feelings toward Lord Mitchell. The Prince spoke once more, “We have settled the dark peace this morning. The sun is too sad to show itself. We shall speak more of this matter later. Some will be pardoned, others punished. For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo. Figuratively speaking, that is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to cite this:
> 
> Crowther, John, ed. “No Fear Romeo and Juliet.” SparkNotes.com. SparkNotes LLC. 2005. Web. 17 Aug. 2017.


End file.
